


Lonicera

by blueraven06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Background murders, Breeding Kink, But no one said love was easy lol, Caring Sam, Cas and Dean doesn't make this easy on poor Sam, Cas in a Skirt, Cas in heat, Cas is kidnapped, Dean in rut, Dean is kind of a dumbass, Developing Relationship, Equally stubborn Dean, Fanart, Fighting, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Impossible circumstances, Kidnapping, Kidnapping is a delicate art, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Not the fun kinds, Omega Castiel, Poor Sam Winchester, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean, Purring Dean, Rimming, Sam is caught in-between, Scenting, Serial Killer Winchesters (Supernatural), Sexual Tension, Spanking, Stubborn Cas, Teenager Cas, Touchy-Feely, True Mates, Unexpected Pregnancy, cas in panties, dub-con, gagging, sexy photos, slick, unexpected sweetness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven06/pseuds/blueraven06
Summary: Demande original: Dean et Sam sont des meurtriers en série et pour une raison quelconque ils kidnappent Cas et Sam veut l’assassiner mais Dean veut le garder et pendant que Cas est leurs captifs il apprend qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment les méchants et qu'ils tuent seulement les personnes qui ont réussie à échapper la justice et la prison. Donc au fil du temps Cas tombe amoureux avec Dean et arrêtent d'essayer d’échapper aux frères. Jusqu'à qu'il soit sauvé et que les frères soit emprisonnés puis il doit les sauver pendant que tout le monde pense qu'il est fou. Bonus si Cas est un adolescent entre 17-19 et aussi bonus si c'est l'univers abo, si tu fait l'univers abo je préférerais alpha Dean et omega Cas et peut-être du Mpreg.Ou,celui où le destin a eu une discussion avec la foi et ils ont décidés de s'amuser un peu, au chagrin de Dean et Cas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lonicera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746987) by [zation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation). 



> Ceci est une fanfiction écrite par Zation. Je n'ai fait que la traduire.

** Chapitre 1 **

 

 

** **

 

 

 

****

C'était l'été 2015, humide et chaud et Castiel Novak venait tout juste de sortir du lycée et travailler tout l'été jusqu'à ce qu'il commence les études supérieures. Il irait chez DeVry, car Mère l'a dit et Castiel n'avait jamais eu assez en lui pour contredire Mère. Sa grande sœur, Anna, l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois et cela lui avait valu une place sur le canapé de leurs cousin Gabriel aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie du lycée. Pas qu'Anna se soit plaint de ça et parfois Castiel se demandait qui était le plus chanceux des deux.

Mère n'était pas très ravie de la décision de Castiel de travailler l'été, pour un certain nombre de raisons. Premièrement, c'était évidemment tous les cours d'été qu'il aurait pu prendre à la place (et c'était aussi la raison principale pourquoi Castiel avait décidé de travailler) et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait choisi de postuler pour un emploi en tant que commis de magasin au Gaz n'Sip, que Mère trouvait entièrement en dessous de lui.

Castiel l'aimait bien. Il était un gars social, mais il avait parfois du mal à s'exprimer travailler comme un vendeur était un excellent moyen d'améliorer ses compétences sociales. Il soupçonnait qu'il en aurait besoin quand il serait à DeVry parce que peu importe combien mère a fait valoir qu'il pût se déplacer de leur maison à Pontiac, Illinois, Castiel avait décidé de vivre sur le campus. Anna l'avait félicité pour " couper le cordon ombilical ", mais le raisonnement de Castiel était beaucoup plus primitif que cela.

Castiel était un mâle Omega, mais contrairement à de nombreux Omégas, Castiel voulait quelque chose de plus qu'un compagnon et un bébé et il était sacrément sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir ce soi qu'il voulait (l'indépendance, très probablement) s'il était resté avec Mère dans Pontiac toute sa vie.

Donc, la chose était que, tandis que Castiel n’était pas très intéressée à aller à DeVry et étudier la comptabilité, il était super intéressé à se réinventer.

Il commencerait au Gaz n'SIP où il travaillerait ses compétences sociales et puis il continuerait avec DeVry où il pourrait s'améliorer et devenir... bien, devenir quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

Ce n'était pas un très bon plan et il n'a pas été entièrement construit, mais c'était le sien et il le chérissait (encore plus parce que Mère n'approuvait pas). À DeVryCastiel se ferait des amis auraient une aventure ou deux et avec le temps, il pourrait même rencontrer un bel Alpha ou Beta intelligente avec qui il pourrait s'installer. Oui, de beaux projets. Tant pis qu'ils seraient changés à jamais un jeudi après-midi ensoleillé de juillet 2015.

Maintenant, Castiel était généralement sur son vélo jusqu'au Gaz n'Sip car le magasin était beaucoup plus simple d'accès depuis la route et il n'aimait pas marcher jusqu'à là-bas. S'il le faisait, il prenait généralement un raccourci à travers les bois derrières (pour sortir marcher côte à côte avec les voitures), mais cela l'amenait près du vieux Wesperton et cet homme était effrayant.

Wesperton était un bêta âgé qui toujours crut que l'an Y2K pourrait venir n'importe quel jour maintenant et il n'a épargné aucun passant d'entendre à ce sujet. Il avait toutes sortes de théories du complot et plus d'une fois Castiel avait vu des lumières étranges venant du sous-sol de la maison tard dans la nuit. Il aimait aussi chasser les gens qui n'écoutaient pas, balançant son bâton de marche a à quelqu'un qui n'allait pas assez vite. Récemment Castiel avait également vu un chien géant attaché dans le jardin du vieil homme et il n'aimait pas la façon dont ce chien semble grogner même dans son sommeil.

Il suffit de dire que tout cela ajouté au fait que Castiel gardait un œil en plus sur la maison Wesperton comme il passait près d'elle quand il a émergé des bois. Et, par coïncidence, parce qu'il regardait dans cette direction, il ne regardait pas où il allait, pas exactement. C'est peut-être pourquoi il a couru droit dans la forme solide d'un homme qui est parti en courant de chez le voisin de Wesperton sur la droite.

Castiel trébucha en arrière quelques marches et leva les yeux avec surprise.

"Désolé..." il marmonnait, mais la vue devant lui coupa le souffle.

L'homme était clairement un alpha, plus âgé et plus grand que Castiel et il était magnifique. Lèvres pleines, cheveux doux, mâchoire forte et yeux étonnamment verts. Il était aussi couvert de sang et regarda sauvagement Castiel comme s'il était plus surpris que Castiel du fait qu'il c'était rentré dedans.

Les yeux de Castiel parcourairent le corps de l'homme (poitrine large, taille étroite, jambes arquées) et ses yeux s'élargissaient à la vue d'un couteau à scintillant, recouvert de sang. Les yeux de Castiel se sont accrochés au visage de l'homme avec la réalisation que ce n'était pas le sang de l'homme. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le côté, mais il ne pouvait pas voir de cadavre et puis l'homme a été saisissant bras Castiel, le secouant.

« Vous- », l'homme a commencé dans une voix rauque qui a envoyé un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Castiel, mais il a été interrompu quand une voiture à klaxonner.

Les deux d'entre eux se tournèrent vers le bas de la rue pour regarder une voiture d'une beauté élégante, noir et menaçante qui glissa jusqu'à la bordure où ils étaient debout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Dean?" le conducteur a crié à travers la fenêtre ouverte du côté passager.

Cette homme avait l'air encore plus grand que le premier, si cela était même possible et même si Castiel ne pouvait pas le sentir d'aussi loin, il avait toutes les caractéristiques classiques d'un Alpha. L'homme qui (Dean?) avait saisi le bras de Castiel plus fermement et grogna, clairement irrité.

En tirant violemment d'un coup sec, il avait obtenu Castiel à mi-chemin de la voiture avant Castiel est compris ce qui se passait. Et quand il a fait, il a paniqué, se débattant contre la poignée de l'alpha, mais quand il a ouvert sa bouche pour crier à l'aide l'Alpha a plaqué sa main qui avait tenu le couteau sur sa bouche. Et Dieu, cette main était couverte de sang.

"Tais-toi, petite bêta." L'homme siffla avec sa voix d'Alpha et Castiel plissa ses yeux quand son corps se paralysa par la soumission et la peur.

Merci aux bloqueurs d'odeurs que Castiel portait habituellement au travail (pour ne pas avoir des clients flirtant avec lui comme si lui étant un Omega signifiait qu'il était il avait des mœurs légères) l'homme l'avait manifestement confondue pour une Bêta et alors que c'était positif le fait reste encore que Castiel n'était pas une Bêta et il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans une voiture avec deux Alphas étranges, dont l'un était couvert de sang.

Il savait, cependant, qu'il ne gagnerait jamais dans un combat équitable alors il hocha la tête docilement et dès que l'alpha enleva sa main Castiel se débatta encore une fois pour essayer de se libérer. Il a réussi à sortir un cri avant que le grognement de l'alpha lui ait fait fermer la gorge. Il n'était pas sur le point de partir sans combattre, cependant, mais bien sûr ses armes d'adolescent maigrichon ne valait rien contre la masse de l'alpha et quand l'homme frappa promptement Castiel sur la tête, il tomba dans les pommes.

 

*****

 

Quand il s'est réveillé, il était couché sur le côté sur un lit qui sentait fortement l'amidon et le détergent. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient menottés et bien que sa tête ne soit pas très douloureuse, c'était certainement tendre où il avait été frappé. Les deux hommes étaient dans la même pièce que lui (qui semblait être une chambre d'hôtel ou de Motel) et ils se disputaient. De si près Castiel pouvait définitivement sentir que le conducteur était aussi un alpha et son nez sensible d'oméga détecta tellement d'odeur d'Alpha irrité qu'il a failli étouffé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu pensais?" le chauffeur a dit bruyamment, assez fort pour que Castiel savait qu'il voulait crier, mais ne voulait pas. Castiel se demandait levez pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu la peine de le bâillonner.

"Oh mince, je ne sais pas, j'ai juste compris que le gamin connaissait mon visage, la voiture, et mon nom, puisque vous étiez si gentil à le putain de le fournir."

Oh, donc le premier alpha est vraiment nommé Dean, ce serait des informations utiles plus tard, Castiel pensa dans une tentative désespérée de rester calme.

Le conducteur a croisé ses bras (gros!) sur sa poitrine (toujours plus grande!). "Tu prenais trop de temps."

"Il se débattait"

"Ça..." le conducteur montra au visage de Dean, qui n'était pas exactement propre, même si il avait l'air d'avoir fait un travail très compliqué pour essuyer le sang et changer de tee-shirt propre. "C'était amateur. Papa se c'est retourné dans sa tombe de pure la honte.

Dean a fait un visage si effrayant que Castiel lui-même se roula en boule. "Ne parle pas de papa."

"Un couteau, Dean, vraiment?"

Dean grogna, grave et menaçant et à la surprise Castiel le conducteur (qui est le plus grand des deux) recula. "Prochaine cible, nous attendons un nouveau silencieux, comme je l'ai dit."

"Oui, oui." Le conducteur Alpha murmura et se tourna vers Castiel seulement pour s'étonner quand il a vu qu'il était éveillé. "Pas de bâillon, pas de bandeau et pas de bouchon d'oreilles? Merde, Dean."

Dean a roulé les yeux. "Il était inconscient, n'est-ce pas?"

"Combien de temps ?" les deux Alphas furent surpris cette fois et Castiel reconnu à peine le grincement qu'était sa voix. "Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? C'est dangereux." Sa voix montait en hauteur quand tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de le regarder. "Dans les films, frappent juste les gens et c'est bon, mais ce ne l'est vraiment pas, il pourrait entraîner lésions cérébrales. Les cellules cérébrales peuvent mourir."

Il y a eu un court silence, puis Dean le cassa en pouffa de rire. "Oh mec, il est tout à toi Sammy. Vous allez-vous entendre comme larrons en foire vous deux."

Sammy jeta Dean un regard non impressionné avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en face de celui où se trouvait Castiel.

"Je suis désolé." Il a dit après un moment et il le semblait aussi, rendant Castiel absolument sûr que c'était le moment où il allait se faire tuer. "Ce n'est juste un parfait exemple d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Nous allons vous menotter à un tuyau dans la salle de bain et vous laisser ici, passer un appel anonyme quand nous arrivons à la frontière de l'État. L'enfer que nous y allons! Dean interrompu bruyamment et tout espoir que Castiel avait eu se détruire. Dean fronça les sourcils au plus grand Alpha. " Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Il a vu assez et entendu pour nous dénoncer."

"Je ne voudrais pas... "

"Alors, que vas-tu faire, Dean?" Sammy coupa les mots faibles de Castiel. "Le tuer?", il se leva, imposant les deux d'entre eux et Castiel s'admit que maintenant il pleurait. Dieu, ils avaient vraiment tué le voisin de Mr Wesperton et maintenant ils allaient tuer Castiel aussi. Sammy marchas vers Castiel et l'attrapas le cou, le mis dans une position pathétique à demi-assis. "Tu veux tuer ce bêta, Dean? Ce garçon?"

Castiel a reniflé fort juste au moment où Dean le regardait, pas pour l'effet, mais parce qu'il avait de la morve partout et mourant ou ne mourant pas, c'était dégoûtant.

Après un moment tendu Dean se détourna, saisi un sac de sport que Castiel n'avait pas remarqué avant.

"Il vient avec nous."

"Dean." Sammy a dit, clairement choqué.

"Il vient avec nous!" Dean rugit dans sa voix d'alpha, qui fit Castiel reculer et (assez ridiculement) se recroquevilla contre la poitrine de Sammy.

Sammy juste poussa un grand soupir comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de comportement quand Dean claqua la porte de la salle de bains et la ferma derrière lui.

"Eh bien," Sammy murmura et mis Castiel sur le lit à nouveau, beaucoup plus doucement maintenant. "Je suppose que nous devons faire quelque chose à propos de ces menottes si tu restes."

 

*****

 

Ils l'avaient bâillonné et changé pour que ses mains soient menottées devant lui plutôt que le dos. Ils avaient également eu un argument sur la question de savoir s'il fallait laisser ses jambes menottées et il avait fait le compromis de le laisser hors des menottes pour l'instant. Ils avaient aussi essentiellement dépouillé fouillé lui et Castiel avait été découragé quand ils ont trouvé son téléphone. Ils avaient pris cela et tout le reste qu'il avait sur lui (portefeuille, clés) et le mis dans l'un des dans l'un des sacs. Dans lequel il avait mis n'était pas important, car Sam l'avait regardé apologétiquement à Castiel avant de casser sa carte SIM en deux. Puis ils lui ont demandé s'il avait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes et quand il a décliné (un peu confus), ils l'avaient positionné dans un fauteuil dans un coin où ils pouvaient le regarder tout le temps pendant ils semblaient de récapituler sur les événements de la journée.

Deux heures plus tard Castiel avait beaucoup appris sur ses captures. Par exemple, Sammy était en fait appelé Sam et qu'il le préférait au surnom que Dean avait donné. Il avait aussi appris que Sam aimait la salade et que Dean était offensé (réellement) si quelqu'un lui a refusé de lui tarte.

Dean détestait nettoyé le sang sous ses ongles et Sam était trop grand pour dormir correctement sur la plupart des lits de Motel. Ils conduisaient un Impala noir qu'ils avaient hérité de leur père, mais il était en réalité le bébé de Dean et que Sam roulé trop vite.

Ils sont frères et Dean est le plus âgé, même si Sam est le plus grand. Ils étaient tous les deux des Alphas, même si en grandissant tout le monde avait pensé que Sam serait une Beta. Dean parlait beaucoup de son frère Alpha, mais il aurait secrètement aimé quel que soit son sous-genre.

Leurs parents n'étaient plus vivants, mais avaient beaucoup d'amis dans ce que Sam appela "le filet", ils avaient aussi un Bobby dont Castiel n'avait pas encore compris la signification. Ils avaient tous deux un assortiment d'armes, le favori de Sam est un couteau qui a été gravé avec des symboles étranges et celle de Dean est une arme à feu qui semblait être faite d'argent avec une poignée d'ivoire.

Tout cela était tout ce que Castiel avait réussi à évaluer juste en écoutant et en regardant les deux Alphas (parfois Dean jeté quelques mots dans la direction de Castiel, mais ce n'était qu'ici et là).

Oh oui, il avait aussi compris maintenant que ces deux frères étaient les frères Winchester. Le fameux duo tueur en série, connu et recherché à l'échelle nationale. Et Castiel était leurs prisonnier parce qu'il les avait apparemment repérés à la maison de ce que Dean a appelé « la cible ». Quelqu'un était mort et Castiel était maintenant des meurtriers, autant pour aller à DeVry et se réinventer, Castiel était maintenant certain qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

 

 

*****

Tout ce truc était n'importe quoi et Dean savait que Sammy ne le laisserait jamais oublier. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête d'attraper le gamin comme ça ? Il aurait dû s'enfuir, surtout quand Sam est venu avec la voiture. Ils auraient pu changer la plaque d'immatriculation et bien que Dean soit sûr que le gamin avait maintenant compris qu'ils étaient les frères Winchester

Putain, pourquoi a-t-il amené le gamin ?! C'était tellement stupide que Dean ne pouvait même pas le comprendre. Ils devraient faire juste comme Sam a dit et le laisser ici. Mais non, maintenant, ce serait encore plus stupide de le laisser parce que maintenant il savait beaucoup trop de choses. Tu sais ce que Dean aurait dû faire ? Il aurait dû laisser le meurtre sur le gamin. Poignarder n'était même pas leurs mode opératoire habituel, donc cela aurait pu fonctionner.

Il jeta un regard sur le gamin, Castiel (Quel putain de genre de nom était-ce? Probablement biblique) et a constaté qu'il les regardait avec de grands yeux. Putain ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu.

"Il a probablement faim." Il ne c'est pas rendu compte c'était lui qui avait parlé jusqu'à ce que Sammy le regarda avec confus.

"Tu as tout à fait le droit de lui donner ton burger, Dean." Sam a déclaré dans un ton qui indiqua à Dean qu'il serait responsable de toutes choses ennuyeux d'avoir un prisonnier. Bien, c'est juste.

"C'était un peu impoli de ta part de ne pas lui avoir acheté quoi que ce soit." Dean murmura et leva avec son Mcdonald's burger bâclé à la main.

"Vous savez ce qui est encore plus impoli ?" Sammy grogna. "Un enlèvement. Je parie que Bobby aurait quelques mots de choix à ce sujet."

L'un d'entre eux serait certainement idjits. Oui, ça Dean ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il savait qu'il avait foiré, mais maintenant il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'options, n'est-ce pas ? Tuer Castiel ou le laisser se détacher pour aller aux autorités a été à ce sujet. Bien qu'il suppose que l'idée de Sam n'était pas si terrible que ça. S’ils loués cette chambre pour toute la semaine, ils pourraient aller assez loin avant que les flics seraient alertés et si il le menotte dans la salle de bain, il aurait de l'eau comme ça il ne mourait sûrement pas.

"Mais il pourrait mourir." Dean était un idiot et ses pensées aussi. Sam avait raison; Papa ce serait roulé dans sa tombe.

Il a approché Castiel prudemment, principalement parce que le gamin semblait sur le point de flipper. Jusqu'à présent, il était resté étrangement calme, mais Dean soupçonnait qu'en réalité il était prêt à lui sauter dessus n'importe quand. Ou peut-être qu'il avait travaillé sur l'adrénaline et que cela disparaît, de toute façon il avait l'air beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il y a quelques heures.

"Calme-toi, Cas." Dean murmura et a essayé de mesurer à partir de l'odeur de l'enfant s'il faisait semblant ou non, mais mince, il avait très peu d'odeur, même pour une beta. Il arracha le bâillon et lui a tendu son burger. "Tu en veux ?"

Castiel semblait d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais son visage entier a grimacé et il est sortit du fauteuil, courus pour la salle de bains avant que Dean eu le temps de réagir. Sam a réagi en criant le nom de Dean, comme si cela aiderait, mais une seconde plus tard, ils ont entendu le gamin vomir et Dean juste haussé les épaules.

"Les nerfs". Il a dit calmement et s'est assis à nouveau après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bains.

"Dean, ce n'est pas normal." Sam chuchota quand ils écoutaient les vomissements de Castiel. "Il pense probablement que nous allons le tuer et tu sais quoi, peut-être que nous devrons le faire."

Dean a passé un moment à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait soudainement ressenti un besoin immense pour étrangler son frère Sammy.

"On ne tue pas des gens comme lui."

Sam se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et avec le regard sur son visage Dean dirait qu'il été soulagé, ou du moins satisfait de sa réponse.

"Donc on le laisse"

"Je ne peux pas le laisser"

Sam plissa les yeux. "Quoi ?"

Ouais, cela avait l'air bizarre. Ce n'est pas bien sortis. "Il connaît nos visages, je dois te protéger. Et moi. Et le réseau. Bobby me tuerai avant que ce type d'Henriksen puisse m'arrêter."

Sam soupira profondément à la mention de Victor Henriksen, l'agent du FBI qui avait été un obstacle constant à leur côté depuis ce loupé à Milwaukee.

"Pourtant, ce n'est pas juste pour Castiel."

"Ce n'est pas juste pour quiconque." Dean a déclaré, pas dans sa voix d'Alpha parce que cela n'a pas beaucoup d'effet sur Sammy, mais dans sa voix de grand frère.

Castiel sortit un moment plus tard, pâle et ne marchant pas droit et Dean s'était levé avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

"Tu vas bien ? "

Castiel le regarda comme si c'était la question la plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et oui, il avait surement raison.

"J'ai besoin de m'allonger." Il a dit d'une voix inquiète, mais il ne c'est pas déplacé vers les lits, juste rester debout là à regarder Dean presque comme si le défier de le tuer maintenant ou jamais.

"Tu peux prendre celui le plus éloigné de la porte." Sam a dit calmement. Dean tourna pour regarder son petit frère, furieux qu'il ait offert son lit à Castiel, mais Sammy haussa jute les épaules. Un moment plus tard Castiel s'était roulé en boule sur le lit et alors qu'il ne faisait pas fait un bruit ils pouvaient voir son corps se secouer comme s'il (ou tentait de ne pas pleurer). Sam regarda Dean et Dean s'assit, se sentant comme le pire type d'alpha pour une raison merdique.

Ils ont passé le reste de la journée à planifier le prochain voyage. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de Bobby sur de nouvelles cibles et aucun d'entre eux se sentait enclins d'appeler, à cause de Castiel et à quel point le dernier coup avait été raté.

Quelques heures plus tard Castiel s'est soudainement assis, gagnant alors l'attention immédiate des deux Alphas dans la salle. Il les observait, mais commença à parler après avoir tourné son visage pour regarder le mur.

"J'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes."

"Tu ne vas pas vomir à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?" Dean demanda sèchement et à sa surprise Castiel sembla rougir. Dean n'était pas vraiment au courant des hommes qui faisaient ça, peut-être que c'était plus un gamin que Dean pensait.

"Non". Il bougea sur le lit. "

"On ne t'empêchera pas d'utiliser les toilettes. " Sam a dit calmement et est retourné à son ordinateur portable et les dossiers de la police qu'il avait piratés. "Mais merci d'avoir demandé"

C'était vraiment bizarre. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas des kidnappeurs ; ils ne savaient pas comment gérer la situation mieux que Castiel. Ils devraient peut-être au moins le bâillonner...

En tout cas, la réponse de Sam a fait partir Castiel à la salle de bain et la porte c'est fermé doucement derrière lui. Dean était conscient du fait que le gamin était maintenant en dehors de la chambre. Son cou picotait et il se trouva entrain de vérifier constamment la porte de la salle de bains et l’horloge sur le mur près des lits.

"Qu’est-ce qu'il y a, Dean?" Sam s’exclama après seulement quelques minutes. "Rasseye-toi."

"Je n’aime pas qu’il soit seul là-dedans. Nous aurions dû lui faire garder la porte ouverte." Leur sécurité dépendait sur eux gardant un œil sur cette bêta, après tout.

 "Peut-être qu’il ce vide." Sam murmura, mais Dean secoua la tête.

"Non, on auraient entendu le couvercle des toilettes, il fait ce bruit de crissement, non? Il ne l’a pas levé, il est probablement juste entrain de pisser dans l’évier."

"A-t-il l’air d’un type qui pisse dans les éviers? Il n’est pas un homme des cavernes comme toi."

"Hey, je-" il s’arrêta net quand il réalisa que (putain de merde!) il y avait une fenêtre dans la salle de bains. Petite et en hauteur, mais il y avait un tabouret pour les enfants quand ils se brossent les dents et Castiel était très mince, surtout pour un Beta. "Merde!"

Il était debout et hors de son siège si rapidement que la chaise se fracassa au sol. Sam cria son nom, mais Dean l'ignora alors qu'il ouvrit la porte avec son épaule et il y avait bien sûr, Castiel essayant d’ouvrir la fenêtre. Ce n’était pas le genre qui avait été fait pour ouvrir tout le long et il n’avait évidemment pas voulu la casser par crainte que les frères l'entendent alors il avait lutté pour la forcer à s'ouvrir, mais avec peu de succès.

Il tourna des yeux larges et effrayés vers Dean alors que l'Alpha arriva en courant dans la pièce et pendant un moment ils ce sont regardés tous les deux, mais soudainement Castiel c'est retourné et a commencé à marteler sur la fenêtre tout en criant à l'aide.

"Oh non, tu ne le feras pas." Dean grogna, beaucoup plus calmement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et avec deux grands pas, il était directement derrière Castiel. Quand il mit son bras autour de l'estomac du Bêta et le du tabouret, Castiel arrêta de se débattre et a commencé à pleurer à la place.

"S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir, Alpha." Il a supplié avec des larmes aux yeux. "S'il te plait, je ne le dirai à personne. Personne ne me croirait en plus, je le jure."

Dean le fit taire et tira Castiel plus loin de la fenêtre, le tenant par le son cou tout en fermant la fenêtre avec sa main libre. "Ils disent tous cela, mais tu sais quoi, Cas? Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Mais c'est vrai." Castiel pleurait et merde, il commençait à sentir vraiment triste putain. Dean s'est frotté le nez avant de retourner à l'enfant. "Mère penserait seulement que j'inventais des choses pour que je n'ai pas à aller à l'Université et je n'ai pas d'amis, personne ne m'aime."

"Tu —" Dean s'arrêta net, regardant le Bêta (presque brillant, bordel ?) yeux bleus. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Quelqu'un t'aime." Qui ne voudrait pas d'un gosse comme ça? De ce que Dean avait vu, il semblait... Eh bien, maintenant que Dean y pensa il ne savait rien sûr ce Beta et pourtant cela semblait complètement faux de dire que personne ne l'aimerait jamais.

"Peut-être." Castiel répondit d'une voix très découragé. Il laissa tombé sa tête, mais au moins il avait cessé de pleurer. "Mais ils penseraient tous que je l'ai fait exprès, tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas envie d'aller à DeVry."

"Pourquoi ? DeVry est une très bonne école, n'est-ce pas ?" Dean ne le savait pas parce qu'il n'avait fait attention à l'école, mais Sammy s'y était intéressé quelques années auparavant. Castiel ne lui répondit pas, mais Dean supposa que c'était son droit. Aucune putain d'idée de dire à vos kidnappeurs pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas aller à l'Université quand les chances étaient que vous n'y seriez pas maintenant de toute façon, non ? Dean soupira. "En tout cas cela signifie que la pause pipi est finie pour toi."

Il a commencé à se déplacer vers la porte, mais Castiel c'est échappé furtivement de son emprise avec une grâce rarement chez un Bêta et Dean le fixa, bouche grande ouverte, surpris.

"Je, hum, "il se tordit à nouveau et a rapidement essuyé son visage couvert de larmes. "J'ai encore besoin de pisser. Je suis allé ici pour le faire, mais ensuite j'ai vu la fenêtre, alors... " il regarda le sol à nouveau.

Dean croisa juste ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Eh bien, pour la cascade que tu viens d'essayer tu as gagné toi-même un public pour tes pauses pipi." Il hocha la tête quandCastiel leva soudainement la tête pour le regarder surpris. "C'est vrai alors vas-y."

"Je... Je ne peux pas avec vous entrain de regarder." Ouais, Sammy avait définitivement raison, ce n'était pas un gamin qui ferait pipi dans les éviers.

Et puis le son de Castiel faisant pipi l’a sorti de sa rêverie et qu'est-ce que putain de merde c'est-il passé? Dean regarda par la fenêtre, pensant que peut-être quelqu’un avait marché à coté tout à l’heure. Mais c’était fermé, n’est-ce pas? Très étrange.

"N'oublie pas de secouer." Il a dit presque automatiquement quand il a entendu Castiel finir et le commentaire lui a valu un ricanement des plus spécial.

Il se retourna quand Castiel a ouvert le robinet pour nettoyer ses mains. Il a rencontré des yeux étrangement grands et merde, quand ce gamin était calme comme cela il semblait presque cool.

"Vous êtes incroyablement calme avec les gens pissant dans votre espace."

Dean a roulé les yeux. "Ouais bien, j'ai quatre ans de plus que Sammy. Qui pense-tu qui l'a aidé à nettoyer ses draps sales et l'a aidé à aller au pot ?"

"Vos parents ?"

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Dean de ricaner et il n'était pas aussi amusé que Castiel l'avait été (et il n'avait pas sonné très amusé pour commencer).

"Viens maintenant, si tu as fini." Il a mis une main sur le dos de Castiel, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il ne c'est pas trouvé capable de pousser le gamin hors des toilettes.

Quand ils sont revenus à Sammy Dean vu que son petit frère avait ouvert Google Maps sur son ordinateur et était entrain de rechercher des Motels à proximité. Castiel alla s'asseoir le fauteuil à nouveau et a provisoirement accepté un sac à moitié de chips à moitié mangé lorsque Dean lui a mis dans ses mains.

"J’ai entendu." Sam marmonna et pointa un motel à seulement vingt minutes de là où ils étaient à Dwight, dans l’Illinois. "Vérifions celui-ci."

Sun Motel, Braidwood, Illinois. Dean jeta un regard sur Castiel qui semblait être en pleine lecture de la liste nutritionnelle sur le dos du sac de chips, comme un idiot total.

"Essayons plus loin, je veux sortir de l’Illinois." Il murmura et Sammy hocha la tête tandis que Dean refusa de regarder Castiel préférant maintenant de rester dans le déni des émotions du gamin pour un peu plus longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

Les choses étaient définitivement tendues pendant un certain temps après leur dispute au sujet des suppresseurs de chaleur, comme si tendues qu'elle en était suffocante. Et Dean savait que c'était sa faute, pour un certain nombre de raisons. Et vraiment, les choses n'allaient pas bien même avant le combat parce que avouons-le, lui et Sam étaient horribles dans cette histoire d'enlèvement. Ce qu'ils devraient vraiment faire, c'est laisser le gamin avec Bobby pendant un certain temps, mais aucun d'eux n'avait osé parler de ce désordre au vieux schnock. Dean travaillait secrètement sur un plan d'évasion pour quand il l'a découvert et a envoyé le reste du filet après eux.

Ils ont continué à sauter des motels pendant un certain temps, ne restant jamais plus de trois jours dans un motel et tandis que Dean laissait Cas penser que c'était pour son bien, c'était en fait plus pour leur propre bien. Qu'on le veuille ou non, lui et Sammy étaient recherchés dans plus d'une vingtaine d'États, sans parler du FBI sur la vigilance constante.

En plus, c'est un peu ce qu'ils ont fait. Il a erré jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un du filet (en général Bobby) appelle au sujet d'un coup. Dean a passé une partie de ce temps intermédiaire à parcourir les nouvelles à la recherche d'articles sur Cas, même si Sam lui a dit de ne pas le faire. Mais bon sang, le gamin avait dit que personne ne l'aimait et que Dean ne pouvait pas penser que c'était vrai. Et ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr.

Environ une semaine après qu'ils l'aient emmené, Dean est tombé sur un bulletin de nouvelles mettant en vedette la mère de Cas où elle a demandé à récupérer son fils. Dean n'aimait pas son ton (on aurait dit qu'elle demandait à récupérer sa voiture plutôt que son enfant) alors il l'avait éteinte et n'en avait pas parlé aux deux autres. Sam l'a surpris en train de lire des journaux où la grande sœur et la cousine de Cas faisait des discours plus suppliants et après cela, il s'est arrêté. Totalement parce que Sam le voulait et non parce que Dean est devenu émotif parce que ça aurait été absurde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les jours passaient et sur certains d'entre eux Cas semblait s'être adapté et sur d'autres il était de retour à avoir peur. Dean s'est retrouvé bizarrement gentil avec le gamin comme il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne d'autre que Sam. Il restait éveillé la nuit à y penser, surtout à ne pas battre le gamin pour sa désobéissance (non pas que Dean était habituellement violent, mais parfois les gens avaient juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul). Il aurait dû au moins le frapper pour avoir essayé de grimper par la fenêtre de la salle de bain et la façon dont il s'était comporté l'a encore déconcerté.

C'est probablement son indulgence à l'égard de l'enfant qui l'a amené à croire que l'évasion était une option. Sam était trop gentil aussi, pensa Dean, mais il n'a rien dit parce que comment pourrait-il le faire sans admettre ses propres fautes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Cas a tenté de s'échapper à nouveau le lendemain du jour où Dean a vu la mère de l'enfant dans ce journal télévisé.

C'est arrivé quand ils l'ont emmené de la voiture à une nouvelle chambre d'hôtel à Humphrey, Nebraska. Ils l'ont gardé menotté pour qu'il ait un pull qu'il portait pour cacher les menottes, mais quand une mère et sa fille sont sorties de la chambre du motel à deux portes de la leur, distrayant les deux frères, Cas s'est précipité pour l'avoir.

Et il était rapide aussi, comme une fouine, mais Dean l'a attrapé. Après, il n'était même plus sûr de ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est que Cas s'était enfui en courant, puis il s'était un peu évanoui et ne s'était pas rétabli jusqu'à ce qu'il ait coincé Cas au sol. Cas haletait et fixait Dean des yeux écarquillés et ce n'est qu'alors que Dean s'est rendu compte qu'il grognait. Mais pas comme un grognement en colère, mais un grognement ludique. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la faute de Cas de toute façon pour s'être enfui comme ça, ce n'était pas la faute de Dean si son Alpha intérieur aimait donner la chasse.

Depuis lors, ils se sont occupés du transfert de la prison, Sam transportant Cas, les yeux bandés, bâillonné, menotté et caché sous une couverture. Parfois, les gens les fixaient bizarrement et Dean leur disait que leur ami avait trop bu. Cas n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'aurait pas dû essayer de s'enfuir.

Deux heures plus tard et très tard dans la nuit Castiel s'est retrouvé dans une autre chambre de motel. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient car les frères Winchester l'avait bâillonné et mis dans le coffre de leur voiture, ce qui en soi avait été assez terrifiant pour lui de ne pas remettre en question leur destination. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils n'étaient probablement plus dans l'Illinois parce qu'il avait entendu Dean dire qu'il voulait sortir de l'état.

"Tu tape si tu as besoin de pisser." Dean lui avait dit grossièrement pendant que Sam l'avait déposé dans le coffre. "Alors ne tape pas juste pour t'amuser ou je te laisserais pisser dans ton pantalon"

Castiel le regardas terrifié, non pas à la perspective de se salir, mais au ton de l'Alpha, qui était devenu plus sombre après qu'ils avaient décidé de changer de motels. Et puisque Castiel savait que c'était sa faute, il s'était tu sur le sujet. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant qu'ils ferment le coffre était Sam regardant son grand frère d'un air dégoûté,  cependant, il trouvé ça un peu rassurant.

Après cela Castiel n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à quoi que ce soit, à part ne pas vomir à nouveau. Il pouvait à peine croire qu'il avait vomi purement par peur une fois déjà. Eh bien, il l'avait vu à la télé, mais Castiel n'avait pas vraiment pensé que c'était quelque chose de réelle. Mais, comme il s'est avéré, si vous étiez coincé avec vos propres pensées en captivité de meurtriers notoires, les vomissements semblaient être la façon du corps de faire face à la peur. C'était bien, cependant, parce que plus il s'était concentré sur ne pas vomir les quelques chips qu'il avait mangé le moins de temps qu'il avait dû se concentrer sur sa situation. 

Autre que sa nausée le voyage s'est passé assez bien et Sam avait même eu la gentillesse de porter style nuptiale Castiel dans la nouvelle chambre de motel. Il a découvert plus tard que c'était parce qu'il était plus facile de lui mettre une veste par dessus et de l'expliquer comme s'il dormait que de le promener avec les mains menottées tandis que tout le monde le voit, mais quand bien même, ça faisait du bien.

 Cette chambre de motel était plus belle que la précédente, mais elle avait un défaut majeur que l'autre n'avait pas eu. A savoir seulement deux lits et pas de canapé.

"Et pas de lit supplémentaire ?" Dean grogna et Castiel ne tarda pas à s'écarter de son chemin lorsque les Alpha allèrent poser leurs sacs de voyage sur la petite table près de la fenêtre en face du parking.

"J'ai demandé." dit Sam en soupirant en regardant autour de lui. L'air était épais de d'odeur de l'Alpha mécontent et l'Oméga intérieur de Castiel voulait l'apaiser mais il serait damné s'il apaisait ces deux-là pour qu'il reste tranquille dans un coin. "Je suppose que toi et Cas allez devoir partager."

Là encore, Dean l'avait aussi appelé "Cas". Castiel ne s'y est pas opposé parce que qui serait assez stupide pour argumenter quelque chose comme ça dans sa situation ? Mais il trouvait un peu étrange la rapidité avec laquelle les deux Alphas se familiarisaient avec lui. Que disait-on à propos des animaux errants ? Ne le nommez pas ou ce sera plus dur pour vous si vous devez le laisser ou le tuer ? Quelque chose comme ça et Castiel pensait que cela s'appliquait ici. Donner des surnoms impliquait une familiarité et c'était une bonne chose, pensait-il, il pourrait l'utiliser à son avantage plus tard, s'il pouvait simplement maîtriser sa propre peur.

"Je ne partagerais pas mon lit parce que tu n'as pas pu nous trouver un lit supplémentaire." Dean a craqué et ça a attiré l'attention de Castiel. C'était quoi cette histoire de partage de lits déjà ?

"Je ne peux pas dormir avec Dean." dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Pas question, pas en tant qu'Oméga non accouplé dans un lit avec un Alpha non accouplé.

Dean se moqua de lui mais garda le silence. Depuis cet incident dans la salle de bains du dernier motel, l'Alpha avait semblé être dans une sorte de guerre contre lui-même. Il se battait probablement pour avoir été si gentil avec Castiel même s'il avait essayé de s'échapper....

"Oui, eh bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options." dit Sam avec un nouveau soupir, plus exaspéré maintenant. "Je suis le plus grand d'entre nous trois, tu ne tiendra pas avec moi."

 "Je peux dormir par terre." Les deux frères l'ont juste regardé fixement et quand personne ne parlait, il a soupiré et s'est dirigé vers le lit le plus éloigné de la porte pour prendre un oreiller. "Laisse-moi utiliser une de tes vestes comme couverture."

"Tu ne dors pas par terre." Dean a déclaré catégoriquement, et le défi a fait l'oméga intérieur de Castiel se tendre. Ces stupides Alphas prenant toujours les choses en main.

"Alors je suppose que ce seras toi, Alpha." Il a dit aussi chaudement qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas très chaud du tout, mais quand même.

"Personne ne dort par terre." s'exclama Sam fatigué. "Jésus, êtes-vous tous les deux tombés de l'arbre têtu et vous vous êtes frappé sur toutes les branches en descendant ?"

"Bien." marmonna Dean. "Je suppose qu'on partage."

"Je ne peux _pas_ partager avec toi, tu es un Alpha."

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser et il ne s'est rendu compte à quel point cela semblait stupide quand lui, un supposé Beta, disait quelque chose comme ça.

"Quoi ?" demanda Dean, sentant soudain une légèrement offensé. "T'es genrophobe ou quoi ?"

Se référant aux personnes qui pensaient que les mâles Bêta et les Alphas ne devraient pas s'engager dans des relations parce que l'union ne pouvait pas donner naissance à des bébés. Castiel pensait qu'il était loin d'être genrophobe, qu'un amour mutuel était beau. Bien qu'il supposait qu'il jugeait Dean sur le fait qu'il était un Alpha, ce qui en soi était aussi sexophobe. Parce que tout comme les Omégas étaient crachés dessus parce qu'ils étaient faibles (ce qui était faux), les Alphas étaient aussi parfois crachés desssus parce qu'ils étaient des têtes de noeuds (ce qui était autant faux).

Et meurtrier ou non, Dean devrait être jugé sur ses actes et non sur son sous-genre. Et jusqu'à présent (sans tenir compte du fait que Dean l'avait enlevé), Castiel n'avait rien vu qui puisse indiquer que Dean était un violeur.

"Non." Il marmonna, ayant honte de ses paroles. Les frères Winchester étaient les méchants ici, il ne devrait pas s'abaisser à leur niveau (ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'avaient même pas impliqué de stéréotypes sexuels). "Non, tu as raison, on devrait partager."

Il a remis l'oreiller et a refusé de rencontrer les yeux surpris de Dean.

"Bien." Sam a dit avec un bonheur forcé. "On t'a acheté une brosse à dents et des sous-vêtements pour que tu puisses aller t'en occuper."

C'était bizarre, mais Castiel n'était pas opposé à se brosser les dents, surtout après avoir vomi comme ça. Il a gardé les sous-vêtements (les sous-vêtements Beta bien sûr, trop gros à l'entrejambe et sans le patch absorbant) pour le lendemain, en espérant qu'il aurait la possibilité de prendre une douche et de laver ses autres sous-vêtements.

"Tu peux dormir là-dedans." Dean a dit qu'il était bourru quand il est sorti de la salle de bain. L'Alpha tenait un vieux t-shirt du groupe de la taille de Dean.

Après que Sam eut détaché les menottes, Castiel changea de main dans la chambre avec les frères parce que ce serait bizarre pour un Bêta de ne pas le faire et il remarqua qu'alors qu'aucun des frères ne le regardait, Dean était le plus évident à ce sujet. Regardant dans le mur, la crosse s'est arrêtée jusqu'à ce que Castiel ait fini de se changer et qu'il monte sur le lit.

"Merci." Il marmonna en pliant les jambes pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

"Tu te noies dedans." dit Dean, un peu trop sévèrement pour un commentaire aussi arbitraire et il semblait se surprendre, les sourcils froncés et le regard baissé.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et essaya de discerner l'odeur de Dean, mais elle fut perdue lorsque Sam s'approcha de lui, son calme parfum d'Alpha prenant le dessus.

"C'est la solution pour ce soir." dit-il, tenant une paire de menottes avec une chaîne plus longue.

Tant pis pour ça, Castiel supposait qu'il serait menotté au lit. Il s'affaissa et tendit la main avec obéissance, mais à sa grande surprise, Dean fit de même. Et il a été encore plus surpris quand Sam les a menottés ensemble.

"Je suppose qu'on se regarde se pisser dessus ce soir." murmura Dean, faisant ricaner Sam avec amusement.

"C'est juste pour l'instant." Il a assuré Castiel et oh maintenant Castiel a compris pourquoi Dean n'avait pas voulu partager un lit avec lui, c'était probablement le plan depuis le début.

"Tu pourrais me menotter au lit." Il a dit nonchalamment parce que cela semblait la meilleure alternative pour les frères, et non parce qu'il le voulait. En fait, j'ai eu l'impression d'être libéré pour une raison ou une autre.

"Comme si." marmonna Dean. "Et s'il y avait eu un incendie ? Et comme ça, c'est plus dur pour toi de t'enfuir."

"Ouais." Sam a accepté facilement. "Dean a le sommeil léger, n'y pense même pas."

Castiel fut honnêtement si stupéfait par cet acte de pitié de la part des assassins frères Winchester qu'il se coucha sur le lit sans un mot supplémentaire.

 

 

*****

 

 

La première chose qui a frappé Castiel le matin, c'est la chaleur et la sécurité qu'il ressentait. Il était entouré de l'odeur du content Alpha et il était enveloppé de bras forts, une large poitrine appuyée sur le dos et un nez nus contre la peau sous l'oreille, reniflant à chaque respiration.

Il a pensé, pour un instant, que c'était peut-être ce que ça ferait de se réveiller dans son lit avec son copain. Et puis la réalité est réapparue et il sentait que son cœur allait commencer à souffrir s'il ne faisait rien, s'il ne faisait rien. Alors il se déplaça, juste légèrement, pour étirer ses membres et se déplacer autour de la chaîne qui l'attachait à Dean.

Dès qu'il bougea, les bras de Dean se serrèrent autour de lui et l'Alpha grogna si bas et si lentement que ce fut presque un ronronnement.

"Omega."

Castiel s'est figé, mais la seule réaction de Dean a été de commencer un ronronnement irrégulier qui a fait vibrer toute sa poitrine contre Castiel. Mon Dieu, Castiel n'avait jamais entendu un ronronnement Alpha auparavant et alors que le son était très apaisant, il était encore en train de flipper. Parce que maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé et conscient qu'il pouvait clairement sentir que le dernier de ses bloqueurs d'odeurs s'était dissipé et qu'avec la chaleur qu'il avait eue avec deux hommes adultes dans un petit lit, il avait transpiré suffisamment pour que son odeur naturelle soit répandue dans la petite pièce. Et bon Dieu, il n'avait plus de bloqueur d'odeurs à prendre.

Son instinct primitif s'est mis à agir et tout à coup, il n'a pu se concentrer que sur le fait de s'en sortir. Hors des bras de Dean, hors du lit, hors de la pièce. Mais dès qu'il a commencé à se battre, Dean s'est réveillé pour de bon, son ronronnement s'est brusquement terminé en un petit grognement.

"Ne bouge pas, Omega." Il grogna mais dès qu'ils rencontrèrent Dean, leurs yeux se figèrent aussi. "Cas ?"

“Je…”

"Putain de merde." Dean s'est éloigné de Castiel avec une telle force qu'il a fini par tomber sur le bord du lit, qui à son tour a tellement tiré sur les menottes que Castiel a été tiré tout le long de l'autre côté du lit. Dean a atterri avec un "ooph" indigne qui a bien sûr réveillé Sam.

"Que se passe-t-il ?", il avait tiré hors de son lit, manifestement plus prêt à se battre qu'il n'était réveillé.

"Omega !" cria Dean et Castiel voulut se cacher dans un coin.

"Où ?"

La main de Dean frappa le bord du lit et Castiel se retrouva en position assise, tirant le t-shirt trop grand de Dean sur ses jambes pour passer en dessous.

"Moi."

"Quoi ?"

Le visage de Dean est apparu sur le bord du lit, le regardant quelque part entre irrité et choqué. "Réveille-toi, Sammy. Cas est un Omega."

Les yeux de Sam se fixèrent instantanément sur Castiel et Castiel ne put rien faire d'autre que de baisser la tête et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'Alpha alors qu'il inspirait profondément plusieurs fois.

"Bon sang, ça explique tous mes rêves fleuris."

Castiel rougit et cacha son visage. Beaucoup de gens avaient dit qu'il avait un parfum très fleuri et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Bien sûr, c'était un Omega, mais c'était quand même un mec et il aurait aimé que son odeur soit plus fraîche.

"Chèvrefeuille."

Il se tourna vers Dean en état de choc ; personne n'avait jamais déterminé quel type de fleur auparavant.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, oui." Sam a dit avec prévenance, mais Castiel l'a à peine entendu, après avoir été pris dans un autre match avec Dean. "Mais tu n'avais pas d'odeur hier, tu étais clairement une Bêta."

Castiel s'est dégagé du regard mais s'est senti très conscient quand Dean est monté sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de lui (bien que toujours aussi loin que la chaîne le permettait).

"Bloqueurs de senteurs." Il marmonna, serrant ses jambes dans ses bras libres. "Pour que les gens ne m'embêtent pas au travail. J'étais..." soudain sa gorge s'est épaissie. "Je rentrais du travail."

Il y avait un silence inconfortable et puis Dean l'a rompu en faisant un bruit de compréhension soudaine.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas partager un lit avec moi." Il regarda Castiel d'un air presque accusateur. "Tu pensais que je te sauterais dessus."

"Eh bien, pouvez-vous m'en vouloir ?"

Dean avait l'air étonnamment blessé par la question, mais heureusement Sam s'est interposé avant que Castiel ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit de ce regard.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, Cas." Il sourit gentiment et se dirigea vers son sac. "De tout ce que nous sommes, nous ne sommes pas des têtes de noeuds."

"Ouais." Dean a soufflé, il avait l'air offensé. "Je fixe mes limites au viol, d'accord ? Et je suppose que tu prends la pilule ?"

"Bien sûr que je suis..." Castiel s'est arrêté et a regardé Dean avec une panique imminente.

"Quoi ?"

"Merde." Les deux se retournèrent pour regarder Sam où il se tenait près de la table, peignant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux. "tu n'aurais pas un suppresseur de chaleur sur toi ?"

"Bien sûr que non." siffla Castiel. "Ils sont chez moi, mais...", fixa-t-il, fixant largement les Alphas (qui, d'après le regard qu'ils avaient le nez relevé, pouvaient sentir sa détresse). "Mais vous devez m'en trouver."

"Où est-ce qu'on en trouverait ?" dit Dean brusquement. "Utilise ta tête, ces pilules sont des médicaments sur ordonnance et nous ne pouvons pas t'emmener à la pharmacie pour retirer une dose, sinon tous ceux qui te cherchent auraient une bonne piste pour savoir où tu es. Je ne donnerai pas notre position pour que tu puisses faire l'amour sans protection pour t'amuser."

"Quel genre de crétin es-tu ?!" Castiel n'a pas hésité à hurler, sa panique s'emparant de sa peur générale des deux frères. "Si je ne suis pas sous suppresseur de chaleur, j'irai en chaleur. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'ai pas eu une chaleur depuis presque quatre ans et je refuse de l'avoir autour de vous deux."

Dean avait l'air abasourdi et oui, c'était très approprié. "Putain..."

Castiel s'est retourné pour affronter Sam, qui semblait être le plus rationnel des deux. "Vous devez m'acheter des pilules."

“Je…” Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui, pour une raison ou une autre, avait encore l'air très étonné. "Je déteste dire ça, mais Dean a raison. Il serait dangereux pour toi d'utiliser des pilules qui ne t'ont pas été prescrites et il serait dangereux pour nous de te faire utiliser ton ordonnance." Il secoua la tête, l'air très triste à propos de tout ça. "Je suis désolé, tu devras affronter ta chaleur quand elle viendra."

"Le temps qu'il fait..." Castiel devenait fou. Ces deux frères Alpha avaient non seulement tué quelqu'un et l'avaient ensuite kidnappé, mais ils lui refusaient aussi des droits humains fondamentaux comme le choix de protéger son Oméga intérieur. "Vous devez arrêter de me traiter comme un putain d'idiot !" hurla-t-il, prenant les deux Alphas par surprise. "Comme si ce n'était pas assez que vous me fassiez ça, il a tiré fort sur la chaîne, si fort que ça a probablement blessé Dean (Castiel espérait parce que c'était juste). "Mais maintenant vous me forcez à avoir des chaleurs ? Pourquoi vous me vendez pas déjà comme esclave sexuel ?"

"Hé, petit..."

"Et c'est autre chose !" Castiel a hurlé sur la tentative pathétique de Dean de le calmer. "Je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis aussi adulte que vous deux. J'ai 19 ans, bon sang."

"Oh excusez-moi." Dean ricanait. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que t'étais si mature, avec toi qui ressemblais à un putain de twink."

"Dean, ça n'aide pas." dit Sam d'un ton grave avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, face à Castiel avec une expression sombre.

"Bien sûr que ça n'aide pas." Dean a craqué et Castiel a failli éternuer lorsque l'air s'est rempli de l'odeur d'Alpha en colère alors que Dean se levait autant que la chaîne le permettait. "Je n'essaie pas d'aider, j'essaie d'avoir celui-là", a-t-il ajouté en tirant sur la chaîne, mais Castiel pouvait facilement dire que ce n'était même pas la moitié du travail qu'il avait fait. "Pour comprendre dans quel genre de situation il est." Il s'est approché de près du visage de Castiel et la première (et extrêmement stupide) pensée de Castiel était que Dean était très beau quand il était en colère. "Tu es notre prisonnier, Cas. tu iras où on te dit d'aller et tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire, c'est clair ?"

Mon Dieu, Castiel n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie de défier une autre personne pour la domination, surtout pas un Alpha. Mais il ne le ferait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment stupide comme ça. Au lieu de cela, il a gardé le regard de Dean pendant un moment plus long que nécessaire (le seul défi qu'il avait à son arsenal pour le moment), puis il a regardé sur le côté pour accepter l'autorité de Dean.

"Bien." Il marmonnait.

" En arrivant ici en étant adulte." murmura Dean en se redressant. "Quand j'avais 19 ans, j'avais déjà fait mon premier meurtre, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir."

"Dean, ce n'est pas nécessaire." Sam a dit et Castiel était reconnaissant pour son ingérence. "C'est déjà une tempête de merde, n'empire pas les choses."

"Je dis juste, Sammy." Dean a parlé fort pour faire taire son petit frère. "J'ai dix ans de plus que lui, il est encore plus jeune que toi, bordel de merde."

"Ouais, ouais, t'es un sacré numéro, Dean." Sam marmonna fatigué et se leva pour marcher à nouveau vers son sac, dégonflant clairement la posture Alpha de Dean, au grand soulagement de Castiel car, à l'horreur de Castiel, la posture travaillait sur son Oméga intérieur qui ne voulait qu'il fasse de l'Alpha.

"Arrête de parler comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce." Il marmonna, en fait plus pour se rappeler qu'il devait haïr les frères Winchester que parce que cela le dérangeait vraiment.

"On verra bien." marmonna Dean en acceptant la clé des menottes de Sam. "Maintenant, va à la douche."

"Pas de public pour ça ?" demanda Castiel d'un air grincheux et, à sa grande surprise, Dean lui tourna le dos en disant : " Je ne suis pas là pour te regarder changer ".

"Continue avant que je change d'avis."

Castiel a juste glissé hors du lit et a récupéré ses vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain (avec la menace qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure de porte de salle de bain que Sam ne pouvait pas ouvrir). Quelle putain de matinée.

 

*****

 

 

Les choses étaient définitivement tendues pendant un certain temps après leur dispute au sujet des suppresseurs de chaleur, comme si tendues qu'elle en était suffocante. Et Dean savait que c'était sa faute, pour un certain nombre de raisons. Et vraiment, les choses n'allaient pas bien même avant le combat parce qu'avouons-le, lui et Sam étaient horribles dans cette histoire d'enlèvement. Ce qu'ils devraient vraiment faire, c'est laisser le gamin avec Bobby pendant un certain temps, mais aucun d'eux n'avait osé parler de ce désordre au vieux schnock. Dean travaillait secrètement sur un plan d'évasion pour quand il l'a découvert et a envoyé le reste du filet après eux.

Ils ont continué à sauter des motels pendant un certain temps, ne restant jamais plus de trois jours dans un motel et tandis que Dean laissait Cas penser que c'était pour son bien, c'était en fait plus pour leur propre bien. Qu'on le veuille ou non, lui et Sammy étaient recherchés dans plus d'une vingtaine d'États, sans parler du FBI sur la vigilance constante.

En plus, c'est un peu ce qu'ils ont fait. Il a erré jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un du filet (en général Bobby) appelle au sujet d'un coup. Dean a passé une partie de ce temps intermédiaire à parcourir les nouvelles à la recherche d'articles sur Cas, même si Sam lui a dit de ne pas le faire. Mais bon sang, le gamin avait dit que personne ne l'aimait et que Dean ne pouvait pas penser que c'était vrai. Et ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr.

Environ une semaine après qu'ils l'aient emmené, Dean est tombé sur un bulletin de nouvelles mettant en vedette la mère de Cas où elle a demandé à récupérer son fils. Dean n'aimait pas son ton (on aurait dit qu'elle demandait à récupérer sa voiture plutôt que son enfant) alors il l'avait éteinte et n'en avait pas parlé aux deux autres. Sam l'a surpris en train de lire des journaux où la grande sœur et la cousine de Cas faisait des discours plus suppliants et après cela, il s'est arrêté. Totalement parce que Sam le voulait et non parce que Dean est devenu émotif parce que ça aurait été absurde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les jours passaient et sur certains d'entre eux Cas semblait s'être adapté et sur d'autres il était de retour à avoir peur. Dean s'est retrouvé bizarrement gentil avec le gamin comme il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne d'autre que Sam. Il restait éveillé la nuit à y penser, surtout à ne pas battre le gamin pour sa désobéissance (non pas que Dean était habituellement violent, mais parfois les gens avaient juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul). Il aurait dû au moins le frapper pour avoir essayé de grimper par la fenêtre de la salle de bain et la façon dont il s'était comporté l'a encore déconcerté.

C'est probablement son indulgence à l'égard de l'enfant qui l'a amené à croire que l'évasion était une option. Sam était trop gentil aussi, pensa Dean, mais il n'a rien dit parce que comment pourrait-il le faire sans admettre ses propres fautes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Cas a tenté de s'échapper à nouveau le lendemain du jour où Dean a vu la mère de l'enfant dans ce journal télévisé.

C'est arrivé quand ils l'ont emmené de la voiture à une nouvelle chambre d'hôtel à Humphrey, Nebraska. Ils l'ont gardé menotté pour qu'il ait un pull qu'il portait pour cacher les menottes, mais quand une mère et sa fille sont sorties de la chambre du motel à deux portes de la leur, distrayant les deux frères, Cas s'est précipité pour l'avoir.

Et il était rapide aussi, comme une fouine, mais Dean l'a attrapé. Après, il n'était même plus sûr de ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est que Cas s'était enfui en courant, puis il s'était un peu évanoui et ne s'était pas rétabli jusqu'à ce qu'il ait coincé Cas au sol. Cas haletait et fixait Dean des yeux écarquillés et ce n'est qu'alors que Dean s'est rendu compte qu'il grognait. Mais pas comme un grognement en colère, mais un grognement ludique. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la faute de Cas de toute façon pour s'être enfui comme ça, ce n'était pas la faute de Dean si son Alpha intérieur aimait donner la chasse.

Depuis lors, ils se sont occupés du transfert de la prison, Sam transportant Cas, les yeux bandés, bâillonné, menotté et caché sous une couverture. Parfois, les gens les fixaient bizarrement et Dean leur disait que leur ami avait trop bu. Cas n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'aurait pas dû essayer de s'enfuir.

 

 

*****

 

 

Au bout d'un mois, ils s'étaient établis dans une sorte de routine, et c'était un peu absurde, mais Dean l'aimait un peu. Il n'y avait eu que lui et Sam depuis si longtemps que c'était agréable de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou, eh bien, Cas l'a surtout méprisé et a regardé la télévision avec une aura exceptionnellement hargneuse, mais Dean l'aimait toujours.

Cas n'était pas mauvais à regarder non plus et il sentait bon et parfois ils n'avaient pas assez de lits et il partageait avec Dean. Dean a commencé à aimer tellement cela (il dormait comme un bébé quand il avait Cas dans les bras) qu'il a cessé de demander un lit supplémentaire quand c'est lui qui avait la chambre. La première fois qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il a juré assez fort pour faire rougir un marin et il est sorti pour baiser.

Sam était comme d'habitude très peu impressionné par l'odeur Alpha de Dean, mais c'est l'odeur de Cas qui l'a fait se cacher dans la douche pour essayer d'enlever l'odeur sexuelle de la femme Beta. Merde, Cas avait senti complétement déçu et irrité, comme si Dean n'était pas en état d'être sauvé. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi son Alpha intérieur s'en souciait, mais bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment.

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se rabaisser, mais c'était vraiment difficile de se rabaisser devant quelqu'un que vous gardiez prisonnier. Et ça a désorienté Cas aussi, alors Dean a essayé d'arrêter autant que possible, mais bon sang si ce n'était pas difficile. Il voulait juste que l'Omega soient aussi satisfaits qu'il pouvait l'être. Stupides instincts primaires.

Heureusement, Bobby a appelé à ce moment-là pour leur proposer un nouveau travail. Un marchand d'art qui a utilisé son commerce d'art comme couverture pour la traite des êtres humains. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela a frappé Dean très fort et il n'arrêtait pas de jeter un coup d'oeil sur Cas qui avait en fait crié sur toute cette histoire d'esclave sexuel quand ils (Dean) lui avaient refusé ses suppresseurs de chaleur.

"Ce type est à nous, Sammy." murmura Dean pendant qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur lui. C'était difficile de faire ça avec Cas puisque le gamin n'était pas censé en savoir plus que nécessaire (il en savait déjà trop). Pour l'instant, ils l'avaient déposé dans la salle de bains et allumé la télévision pour noyer leur voix.

"Ne va pas trop vite."

"Il vend des gens."

Sam regarda Dean avec des yeux tristes. "Ouais."

Ok, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sam ait les yeux embués ici, Dean comprenait le lien entre leur cible et ce qu'ils faisaient à Cas tout seul, merci beaucoup.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous donnerons deux jours de plus pour le travail au sol et la reconnaissance, mais je dis que nous devons le frapper aussi vite que nous le pouvons."

"On ne peut pas le tuer, rappelez-vous ce que Bobby a dit sur tous ces Omégas qu'il a sur papier, il n'est pas le seul qui nous concerne."

"Le filet fera le reste." Dean marmonnait mais oui, il savait ce que Sam disait, ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'un simple délit de fuite.

Ils devaient trouver la cible, obtenir des informations de lui, le tuer, obtenir toute information cachée, puis sortir. C'était plus que ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement, mais cela montrait seulement à quel point Bobby avait confiance en eux. Ou (Dean n'aimait pas cette pensée) Bobby avait découvert à quel point ils avaient raté leur dernier travail et il les testait maintenant avec ce qui était évidemment beaucoup plus difficile à faire. Dean espérait juste que Cas était toujours en sécurité. Ou que leur secret était bien gardé, plutôt.

 

 

*****

 

 

Castiel détestait ça, détestait absolument tout dans le monde entier. Il détestait ne pas détester la compagnie de Sam et Dean. Il détestait le fait qu'il ne détestait pas Dean qui rampait vers lui, qu'il se moquait de lui, et même qu'il changeait leur nourriture quand l'ordre de Cas' était erroné à cause du drive through. Il détestais la façon dont les senteurs des frères l'apaisait au milieu de la nuit. Ildétestais à quel point la poitrine de Dean était large et solide contre le dos de Cas lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de partager un lit.

Mais surtout, il détestait le fait que, même s'il avait l'habitude de vivre sur la route avec les Winchester, il savait toujours qu'ils étaient des meurtriers. Ils l'ont empêché de voir les nouvelles et de contacter sa famille. Ils l'ont empêché de prendre ses médicaments et ils l'ont menotté tout le temps.

Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était le fait que Sam et Dean l'avaient menotté au tuyau sous l'évier de la salle de bain, l'avaient bâillonné et étaient sortis pour tuer quelqu'un. Ils étaient en train de prendre la vie de quelqu'un et Castiel ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que trembler dans la salle de bain froide de leur chambre de motel.

Ils l'avaient enfermé dans la salle de bains pour qu'il n'entende pas leurs plans, mais il avait passé ce temps l'oreille collée à la porte et il en avait entendu. Pour être honnête, le gars qu'ils étaient en train de tuer semblait l'avoir mérité, mais Castiel ne se sentait pas mieux quand Sam et Dean étaient ceux qui faisaient l'acte. Castiel aurait souhaité que sa deuxième (pathétique) tentative d'évasion ait fonctionné pour qu'il ne soit pas assis ici en ce moment, en proie au dilemme moral de savoir pour un meurtre et de ne pas pouvoir le dire à quelqu'un.

Est-ce que ça compterait comme le fait qu'il soit leur complice ? Il pensait que non parce qu'ils l'avaient enfermé dans la salle de bain pour qu'il ne le sache pas, n'est-ce pas ? Son Omega intérieur était très bien avec cette explication parce qu'elle apportait une lumière positive sur les frères, mais Castiel n'avait pas confiance en ses instincts primaires dernièrement parce qu'ils le faisaient chanter à chaque fois que Dean venait se pavaner vers lui, ce qui était une telle connerie que Castiel ne pouvait même pas se mettre la tête autour de ça.

Comme ils ne l'avaient pas laissé avec une montre, Castiel ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans la salle de bain (assez longtemps pour deux pauses pipi au moins), mais il faisait noir dehors depuis longtemps quand il y a eu soudain un grand bruit de la pièce extérieure. La première pensée de Castiel fut que c'était quelqu'un d'autre (comme le propriétaire ou un cambrioleur) et, étrangement, son instinct lui dit de se taire.

Puis, un instant plus tard, la porte de la salle de bains s'est ouverte pour révéler un Sam ensanglanté et éreinté. Il sentait fortement le stress et l'inquiétude et l'odeur était si saturée qu'elle faisait tousser Castiel autour de son bâillon. Sam ne lui a pas prêté attention, mais il a simplement ouvert le robinet pour mouiller rapidement quelques serviettes, puis il est reparti.

Castille s'efforçait de voir et pensait qu'il pouvait distinguer Dean par la porte ouverte. L'Alpha semblait être allongé sur son lit, mais il ne bougeait ni ne parlait, ce qui inquiétait étrangement Castiel. Dean était habituellement bruyant et turbulent et Sam était habituellement calme et non couvert de sang. Quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné et quand Sam est venu une deuxième fois pour des serviettes sèches, Castiel s'était tordu les pieds et avait facilement attiré l'attention de Sam.

"Cas, je ne peux pas maintenant, je-"

"Cas ?"

Ils se sont tournés vers la porte quand ils ont entendu Dean parler faiblement. Sam a soufflé fort et a rapidement déverrouillé les menottes.

"S'il te plaît, ne t'enfuis pas." Il marmonna en ramassant les serviettes. "Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour toi tout en essayant de sauver la vie de Dean."

Castiel avait froid aux mots de Sam. "Il est blessé ?", il a claqué et Sam l'a regardé d'un air aplati avant de s'enfuir vers son frère.

Castiel suivit timidement et bien que l'envie de se précipiter vers la porte fut forte (si forte), elle fut dominée par l'odeur de Dean. Il est passé d'une odeur étrangement désagréable à quelque chose qui ressemblait au bonheur lorsque l'Alpha plus âgé a repéré Cas.

"Salut."

"Il a perdu beaucoup de sang." Sam marmonnait alors qu'il travaillait à couper la chemise de Dean tout en essayant de maintenir la pression sur la blessure en dessous. Ce n'était certainement pas un travail d'un seul homme, mais Dean semblait complètement incapable de l'aider.

" Je suppose que tuer n'est pas si facile." dit Castiel d'un ton étonnamment doux (il voulait dire qu'il avait l'air au moins dominateur).

"Tu nous feras la leçon plus tard, Cas." Sam a répondu sans même le regarder et Cas pouvait certainement sentir à quel point Sam avait peur. La serviette était déjà plus rouge que blanche.

"C'est bon." Dean a bredouillé. "Je suis un Alpha. Je vais guérir."

Il était presque impossible d'entendre ce qu'il disait et Castiel pouvait voir du sang tacher les dents de l'Alpha aussi. Et s'il était vrai qu'Alpha avait les meilleures chances d'autoguérison des trois sous-genres, Castiel commençait à craindre que ce ne soit pas une blessure qu'il serait capable de guérir par lui-même. Et pourtant, suggérer un hôpital semblait absurde.

La serviette était chaude de tout le sang quand Cas a pris le relais, la pressant durement contre la plaie du côté de l'Alpha, juste au-dessus de son pancréas. grogna Dean, mais n'essaya pas de s'éloigner en se tortillant. Sam a juste regardé Castiel et Castiel s'est senti étrangement calme à propos de tout ça.

"Je suppose que tu sais comment suturer une blessure ?" demanda-t-il et hocha la tête quand Sam le fit. " Enlève-lui sa chemise et je vais stériliser une aiguille pour toi.

"Cas, merci, je-"

"N'en parle pas, Sam." Castiel sentit son cou piquer en sachant qu'il avait tourné le dos à la porte d'entrée. "Sérieusement."

"Hey." grogna Dean, captant leur attention. "Hé, tu connais ce gamin, Cas ? Il est... Il est un peu..." Dean a respiré profondément avant de cracher du sang sur tout le visage.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Dean s'est réveillé, la douleur était si intense qu'il a à peine eu le temps de voir une paire d'yeux d'un bleu saisissant (et terrifié) et il s'est évanoui de nouveau.

Quand il s'est réveillé une deuxième fois, il faisait jour dans la pièce (le soleil arrivait par la fenêtre près de la porte) et il ne souffrait plus autant. Il s'est blessé comme une merde, mais ça n'a pas suffi pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Il gémit assez faiblement pour attirer l'attention de Sam. En regardant autour de lui, il pouvait voir son frère et entendre la douche, indiquant où se trouvait Cas. Sachant où tout le monde se trouvait, il s'est senti plus calme.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Putain, il avait vraiment mal à la gorge.

Sam est venu avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il a insisté pour aider Dean à boire. "Sterling avait un garde du corps caché dans la chambre."

Dean s'est éclairci la gorge et a bu un peu plus d'eau. "Garde du corps de merde pour avoir attaqué après qu'on ait tué le gars et trouvé assez d'infos pour tous les faire tomber."

"Garde du corps était peut-être le mauvais mot."

"Merde, Sammy, tu peux aller t'asseoir sur ton lit ? Tu empestes l'endroit avec ton inquiétude." Il fixa son frère jusqu'à ce que Sam s'assoie avec un regard penaud. "Je vais bien."

"Tu es mort." Sam prit une respiration tremblante et Dean commençait à suspecter que son petit frère avait retenu toutes ses émotions jusqu'à maintenant. "Je veux dire, pendant un moment, tu t'es arrêté..." Il a agité la main, apparemment incapable de finir la phrase.

"Eh bien, j'ai vécu, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Cas connaît la réanimation cardio-pulmonaire." Sam sourit faiblement quand Dean le regarda fixement. "Il aurait pu courir, Dean."

"Il ne l'a pas fait."

"Il ne veut pas en parler."

Dean se reposa contre les oreillers, fixant le plafond et se souvenant des yeux bleus qui veillaient sur lui. Son estomac se sentait tordu et sa poitrine serrée.

"Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir."

"En fait, c'est un sacré petit infirmier." Sam pouffa de rire et Dean pouvait sentir à quel point Sam faisait des efforts pour maîtriser ses émotions. Il a regardé la table de nuit quand Sam a montré une bouteille en plastique. "Il t'a aidé à pisser, entre autres choses."

Ça... ça lui a demandé de réfléchir. "Quoi ?" Ouais, Dean pourrait être un peu lent parfois.

Sammy secoua la tête, presque affectueusement, et frotta le bout de sa main contre ses yeux, mais quand il regarda Dean, ce fut sans larmes.

"Après qu'il ait fait la réanimation cardio-respiratoire et que je t'aie recousue du mieux que j'ai pu, on t'a nettoyée et mise dans mon lit pour que tu aies des draps propres. Il m'a posé des questions sur les cathéters et je lui ai dit qu'on n'emballait pas vraiment ça. Je veux dire, qui le sait ? gloussa-t-il encore, regardant la porte de la salle de bains. "Il est apparemment très pratique en situation de crise."

"Alors... il m'a aidé à pisser ?" Dean n'arrivait même pas à s'y faire. Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient évanouis dans le passé, soit ils n'étaient pas sortis assez longtemps pour que cela devienne un problème, soit ils avaient juste pissé dans leur putain de pantalon.

"Il veillait sur toi et quand tu..." Sam a roulé sa main. "Tu sais, il a commencé, il a sorti la bouteille."

"Combien de temps j'ai été inconscient ?"

Sam le regarda d'un air sombre. "Trois jours."

Putain de merde. Trois jours allongés dans un lit et avec Cas jouant à l'infirmière. Sam aurait dû aller chercher à manger. Cas aurait eu tant de chances de s'échapper et d'appeler les flics. De laisser Dean là, couché dans son propre sang et sa propre pisse, et il ne l'a pas fait. Dean y pensa un instant pendant que Sam examinait sa blessure (une vilaine entaille en diagonale sur le côté et jusqu'à l'abdomen, ce ne sont que ses réflexes rapides qui avaient empêché la blessure de s'aggraver). Puis il a commencé à penser au fait que tout son lit sentait le Cas et que l'Oméga avait manipulé sa camelote, dans ce lit même.

"Je ne peux pas être ici." Il a grogné au bout d'un moment. Sam le regarda avec curiosité et Dean remarqua que la douche s'était éteinte, ressentant un étrange sentiment d'urgence à le dire avant que Cas ne sorte. "Je ne peux pas être là pour sa chaleur."

Sam a froncé les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je..." Putain, c'était dur à mettre en mots. Dean savait à peine de quoi il parlait. "Je ne peux pas être ici. Il... Il sent trop bon." C'est tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, mais Sam connaissait assez bien Dean pour qu'il comprenne quand même.

 

 

*****

 

Ça ne fut une surprise pour personne lorsque la chaleur de Castiel le frappa quelques jours plus tard. C'était comme si la combinaison de tout ce qui s'était passé et le fait qu'il l'ait réprimé pendant presque quatre ans avait fait remonter la force de la chaleur à la surface et il était inapte à l'arrêter. Il s'est réveillé dans un bazar en sueur et a trébuché dans la salle de bain pour se jeter dans la douche, menottes et tee-shirt en pyjama, tout pour faire baisser sa température, bon sang.

Au début, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait (sa première réaction a été qu'il s'agissait d'une fièvre très forte), mais ensuite, des picotements familiers mais réprimés ont commencé autour de son entrejambe et il a gémi désespérément, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre.

Lorsqu'il est finalement sorti de la salle de bains, il a été accueilli par les deux Alphas qui le fixaient d'un air presque effrayé.

"Surprise." Il dit dans un croassement, essayant de se cacher autant que possible sous la grande serviette de bain qu'il avait trouvée dans la salle de bain.

"Merde, c'est... ?" Dean s'est tourné vers Sam quand Castiel a hoché la tête faiblement. "Sam." Sam se tenait debout, la main sur le nez et la bouche, essayant poliment de ne pas sentir l'odeur de Castiel, sans aucun doute séduisante. "Sam."

Son ton était si urgent (étrangement urgent) qu'il a fait sortir Sam de ses pensées. Ce fichu Castiel était mal à l'aise en ce moment. Bien sûr, il avait appris à comprendre un peu les frères au cours des dernières semaines, il avait aidé Dean quand il avait été poignardé (il avait choisi de le faire, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas trop s'attarder sur), et ils avaient adopté un certain rythme, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient, ni eux pour autant.

Mais le fait est que tous les deux étaient de très bons Alphas, physiquement et en général. C'étaient des meurtriers, mais c'étaient des meurtriers bizarres, du moins quand il s'agissait de Castiel.

Donc oui, ce n'est pas du tout étrange que le corps de Castiel soit totalement d'accord pour qu'il bondisse sur le noeud des deux Winchester, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en avait envie. Maudit soit cette chaleur.

"Oui." dit Sam sur un ton calme. "Cas, viens par ici."

Dès que Castiel s'est approché du frère cadet, Sam a mis son poids entre Dean et Castiel et Dean a foncé pour attraper son portefeuille et ses clés. Castiel regarda avec de grands yeux l'Alpha s'empresser de mettre sa veste en cuir et lui lança un "appel moi" rapide par-dessus son épaule avant de partir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

"Nous y voilà." dit Sam, toujours calme, mais avec une tension dans la voix maintenant. Les menottes clignotèrent lorsqu'il les enleva, mais Castiel ne s'en aperçut pas.

"Il est parti." Il a dit avec des yeux ronds. "Dean est parti." C'est... pour une raison qui m'a semblé être un terrible rejet parce que Castiel était resté. Quand il avait eu la chance de s'enfuir, il était resté et avait aidé à sauver la vie de Dean, mais l'Alpha s'était levé et était parti quand Castiel avait besoin d'aide.

"Oui, eh bien, quelqu'un doit t'acheter des provisions." Sam répondit doucement et prit doucement le coude de Castiel (au-dessus de la serviette) pour le diriger vers le lit.

Mais l'esprit de Castiel était bloqué sur le visage presque horrifié que Dean avait arboré et maintenant il se sentait déstabilisé. Pourquoi Dean ne voudrait pas rester ? C'était un Alpha et Castiel était un Omega fertile. Ils n'avaient pas de partenaire. Il a dû penser que Castiel sentait mauvais, c'est forcément ça.

"Non, il ne reviendra pas." dit Castiel en haussant les épaules, bien qu'il se laissa guider jusqu'au lit. "Il ne veut pas être ici."

Sam l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il y avait quelque chose là, quelque chose qu'il voulait dire mais ne voulait pas (ou ne pouvait pas). "Non, pas du tout." Il finit par répondre et Castiel eut envie de pleurer pour une raison quelconque. "Maintenant, tu dois m'écouter pendant que tu es encore en état." Castiel hocha la tête et commença à enlever ses vêtements mouillés quand Sam lui indiqua qu'il le devait. L'Alpha leva la serviette de bain comme un rideau et détourna les yeux pendant qu'il parlait. "Tu as deux choix maintenant, Cas, et je veux que tu saches que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec l'un ou l'autre, c'est à toi de décider."

"D'accord." dit Castiel en tremblant, acceptant la serviette quand Sam la lui remit.

Le choc initial de voir Dean partir comme ça s'est dissipé et quand il y a pensé, c'était un peu stupide de sa part de se sentir abandonné. Il avait encore Sam et, des deux, le frère cadet était plus calme, donc c'était probablement pour le mieux de toute façon. Mais quand même, chaque fois qu'ils venaient dans un motel qui n'avait pas assez de lits, c'était toujours lui et Dean qui partageaient, alors il s'était habitué à l'odeur de Dean.

"D'accord." Sam a mis sa main dans ses cheveux, un trait qui a fait comprendre à Castiel qu'il n'était pas le seul à être nerveux à ce sujet. "Choix numéro un : on te loue la chambre d'à côté. Tu peux passer ta chaleur tout seul, en prenant soin de toi sans gêne. En plus, je serai dans cette pièce tout le temps, donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux frapper sur le mur."

Seul ? Sa première chaleur en quatre ans et qu'il allait la vivre seul ? Il sentait si mauvais que ça ? Et pourquoi serait-il gêné ? C'était naturel et peut-être que ça ne devrait pas être fait avec un public mais il ne devrait pas avoir honte, non ? Sauf s'il était en réalité exceptionnellement laid. Les gens l'appelaient toujours mignon et des choses comme ça, mais ils pouvaient simplement le dire pour qu'il se sente mieux dans sa peau.

"Ou !" dit Sam d'un ton urgent, sortant Castiel de sa spirale infernale. "Ou tu peux le passer ici, avec moi. Je serai là pour vous aider à rester propre et pour vous faire manger et boire comme il se doit. Je ne te toucherai pas, bien sûr, mais je peux te tenir compagnie."

De la compagnie ? Oui, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux.

"Je veux être ici." Il a dit et ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout est sorti de façon séduisante.

Sam a dégluti fortement. "Alors c'est réglé. Pour l'instant, je pense que tu devrais juste boire quelque chose et peut-être prendre un en-cas avant de t'allonger. Je vais appeler Dean et l'envoyer faire les courses."

"Quand pensez-vous qu'il va revenir ?"

Sam regarda Castiel avec des yeux étrangement tristes. "Après ta chaleur, Cas. C'est tout pour l'instant, désolé."

Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi l'Alpha était désolé pour ça ; c'était un bon Alpha tout seul. Dean l'avait vraiment bien élevé. Dean serait génial avec des bébés.

"Je voudrais du jus d'orange." Il a dit en marchant vers le lit, la serviette glissant sur le sol parce qu'il avait oublié de la tenir en l'air.

"C'est super." Sam a dit qu'avec la tête détournée. "Je lui dirai. Pour l'instant, tu vas devoir te contenter d'un coca, c'est d'accord ?"

"C'est pas grave." Castiel ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que cela ne se produise, mais il s'était blotti dans le lit de Dean et non sur le lit de tente qu'ils lui avaient mis à son arrivée dans ce motel deux jours auparavant. Les lits de Sam et Dean étaient plus confortables après tout.

"Laissez-moi poser une serviette." Sam marmonna et Castiel se roula sur le ventre pour faire de la place à la serviette fraîche que Sam avait prise dans la salle de bain.

Sam n'a pas regardé le corps nu de Castiel avec beaucoup de diligence et Castiel s'est forcé à ne pas le mentionner parce qu'il savait que c'était sa chaleur essayant d'attirer l'Alpha et alors que Sam avait promis de ne pas toucher Castiel, Castiel pensait à peine que ce serait juste de sa part d'essayer et forcer l'Alpha à tenir sa promesse tout en étant en même temps séduite.

Non, Castiel a pensé en acceptant le coca froid que Sam lui avait apporté, il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber dans les pièges de la chaleur. Il se masturberait poliment sous les couvertures du lit. Ou, mieux encore, prendre soin de lui quand il se doucherait.

 

 

*****

 

C'était environ 9 heures plus tard que la détermination de Sam s'est brisée et il a dû aller dans la salle de bain pour se branler. Pas autant de branlette que d'ouvrir son jean et de respirer sur son noeud. Il était si hypersensible après avoir vu le beau Omega se tordre sur le lit qu'il est venu en grosses rayures partout dans l'évier dès qu'il s'est emparé de sa queue.

Il gémit les dents serrées en massant son nœud gonflé et fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à l'Oméga dans l'autre pièce. Mais c'était difficile, Seigneur c'était difficile....

Cas était un homme très beau et bien que Sam n'avait peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments, Dean l'est avait apparemment. Et pour être honnête, il voulait aider l'Omega et si la situation avait été différente, il l'aurait fait. Beaucoup d'Omégas ont passé leurs chaleurs avec des amis ou des amants Alpha de confiance, ou en ont même embauché un dans le cadre de programmes financés par l'État (qui étaient essentiellement de la prostitution mais légaux et reconnus par le gouvernement). Les Alphas l'ont fait aussi, pour leurs ruts, donc il n'y avait rien de bizarre.

Ce qui était bizarre ici, c'est que ni lui ni Dean n'étaient ce que vous appelleriez exactement un des "amis Alpha de confiance" de Cas. En plus, il y avait tout ce truc avec Dean et ses sentiments apparents pour l'Omega. Qu'il soit maudit pour avoir balancé ça sur Sam cinq jours avant la chaleur

Bien qu'avec la façon dont Cas avait géré Dean mourant et toute cette merde, Sam supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer Dean pour avoir reconnu ses sentiments. Parce qu'ils avaient déjà été présents avant, ô Sam n'était pas idiot. Il avait vu la façon dont Dean avait regardé Cas, puis il y a eu tout l'enlèvement au départ, pour lequel Dean n'avait absolument aucun argument valable.

Et puis Cas s'est avéré si facile à vivre que Sam a oublié la moitié du temps qu'ils le retenaient contre son gré. Et puis, il s'est mis au Super Cas sur eux et a non seulement sauvé la vie de Dean grâce à cette cascade de RCR, mais il s'est aussi occupé de Sam après.

Sam avait négligé d'en parler à son grand frère (et il lui serait reconnaissant pour chaque jour qui passait sans que Cas ne le lui dise) mais Sam s'était en quelque sorte décomposé en un état presque catatonique pendant un moment après avoir mis Dean au repos dans le lit propre. Il avait dit à Cas qu'il avait besoin d'une douche (ce qu'il avait fait, Dean avait saigné partout sur lui), mais il était resté coincé dans la douche.

L'acte accompli, son frère aussi en sécurité qu'il pouvait l'être en ce moment, l'Alpha intérieur de Sam rugit à la perspective de perdre quelqu'un dans leur meute. Il s'était retrouvé habillé sous la douche et c'est là que Cas l'avait trouvé et s'était occupé de lui aussi. Ils n'en ont pas parlé, mais Cas avait aidé Sam à enlever ses vêtements et il avait attendu de l'autre côté du rideau de douche, parlant à Sam en prenant une douche comme si c'était sa première fois. L'odeur croustillante de chèvrefeuille de Cas s'était répandue dans toute la salle de bains et Sam s'était calmé.

C'était embarrassant de s'en souvenir maintenant, mais Cas avait agi comme si c'était une réaction naturelle de sa part et c'en était probablement une aussi. Son grand frère avait après tout failli mourir dans ses bras, Jésus Christ.

De toute façon, Cas avait agi comme une infirmière (et, bizarrement, comme une femme au foyer) pendant ces trois jours, répandant sa douce odeur d'Oméga dans toute la chambre du motel et Sam avait pensé que ce ne serait pas si mal si Cas restait dans les parages pendant un moment. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'il pensait que l'Omega pouvait être utile (ils étaient habituellement nourrissants et, comme Cas l'a montré, cela pouvait être utile en un clin d'œil) mais il savait instinctivement que c'était parce qu'il avait déjà commencé à s'habituer à son parfum, l'incluant dans son cercle intérieur.

Alors quand Dean a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester pour la chaleur de Cas, Sam n'a pas été aussi surpris qu'il l'avait proclamé. Il commençait à développer des sentiments fraternels pour Cas et apparemment Dean développait d'autres sentiments et alors que Sam aurait du mal à refuser les avances de de la chaleur de Cas, son frère n'aurait probablement même pas essayé de refuser. Et Sam pouvait le comprendre, ils aimaient peut-être Cas, mais Cas ne les aimait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui voulait coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait pour la première fois pendant la chaleur de cette personne, alors qu'il était incapable de consentir correctement ? Les gens malades, c'était qui, et Dean était beaucoup de choses (il pouvait être un peu con) mais il n'était pas un putain de violeur et Sam était fier de lui pour ça.

Bien sûr, cela ne l'a pas empêché de maudire son frère alors qu'il se préparait à entrer à nouveau dans la pièce extérieure. Son noeud s'était à peine calmé et il savait maintenant qu'il allait devoir passer en pantalon de survêtement ou risquer de s'irriter.

La vue qui l'a rencontré était à peu près ce à quoi il s'attendait ; Cas un désordre en sueur (et charmant) sur le lit de Dean, le noeud gonflable de Dean était tombé quelques heures plus tôt avec les provisions qui sortaient de son trou rouge et enflé. Il semblait être un peu plus calme maintenant et Sam a jeté un coup d'œil au réveil pour vérifier l'heure. Il avait essayé de suivre les vagues et elles semblaient augmenter, ce qui, selon lui, était normal à ce moment-là.

 

"Cas ?" appela-t-il doucement et le corps de l'Oméga trembla faiblement.

Son odeur, qui rappelait normalement celle d'un matin d'été frais, s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus rassasié, comme une chaude soirée d'été, et Sam avait du mal à ne pas s'y laisser emporter. C'était certainement l'un des meilleurs parfums de chaleur qu'il avait senti et il aurait aimé avoir pensé à demander à Dean un masque facial pour essayer de le filtrer.

"Alpha." Cas a répondu, mais Sam était presque sûr qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Il devait réagir à l'odeur générale de Sam.

"C'est ça, Omega." Il dit calmement et s'approcha pour ramasser la serviette de toilette qu'il gardait sur la table de nuit. Au début, Cas l'utilisait lui-même, le mouillant pour le mettre sur son front, mais il l'avait bientôt abandonné quand la première vraie vague de chaleur l'a frappé. Sam l'a mouillé dans le bol qu'il gardait près du lit à cet effet et l'a mis sur le front de l'Oméga. Cas s'est immédiatement mis en contact avec la peau, mais Sam a fait attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec la peau parce qu'il savait que la chaleur serait pire pour Cas s'ils le touchaient et Sam l'a ensuite refusé. "Tu veux essayer de prendre une douche ?"

Bientôt la chaleur serait si mauvaise qu'il ne serait probablement pas capable de se lever et Sam devrait lui donner des bains d'éponge.

"Je veux Alpha." Cas s'est mis à gémir et Sam a fermé les yeux pour prendre une profonde respiration pour se calmer quand il a senti sa bite déjà trembler devant les mots.

"Je sais, petit Omega." Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre ! C'était de loin la chose la plus étrange et la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire. Il aurait aimé que Dean soit là, mais il est aussi reconnaissant de ne pas l'être. "Et toi..."

Il s'est arrêté mort quand il a ouvert les yeux pour voir Cas se défoncer sur le faux noeud, sa petite pénis mince d'Omega se remplissant contre sa hanche en sueur. Son odeur s'est multipliée au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échappait de lui et qu'il se répandait, il a fait un spectacle si séduisant que Sam n'a d'abord rien pu faire d'autre que regarder bouche-bée comme un idiot.

"Alpha, Alpha, je te veux."

"O-ouais." Sam a dû se racler la gorge pour maîtriser le grognement possessif. Au diable, il le voulait, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait un Alpha et Sam était un Alpha volontaire et-

"Dean." Le petit geignement de Cas a tranché le cœur de Sam. "Dean, je veux..." il a gémi les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière et s'est baisé avec le jouet.

C'était déchirant et tout à fait suffisant pour que Sam puisse contrôler ses propres pensées ridicules parce que bon sang, c'était tout près. Abandonnant l'idée de la douche, Sam s'est rendu directement à l'éponge et il a gardé un œil inquiet sur l'horloge, vérifiant l'heure et notant à quel point peu Cas pissait réellement pour quelqu'un qui buvait autant que lui. La chaleur l'expulsait de lui par d'autres moyens et Sam avait du mal à garder le contrôle de tout ça (il avait presque oublié des choses comme les niveaux de sel) tout en gérant son excitation, mais il le faisait, pour le bien de Cas.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Dean est revenu six jours plus tard, à la convocation de Sam. Putain, il se sentait mal à propos de tout ça et il s'était senti encore plus mal à cause des textes courts et cinglants que Sam lui avait envoyés en réponse quand il avait voulu un rapport de situation. Ok, alors peut-être qu'il avait été un peu trop zélé et qu'il en avait envoyé un peu trop (une cinquantaine de trop) mais il était sacrément inquiet, ok ?

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'Omega que tu avais fini par comprendre que tu aimais aller en chaleur et que tu n'étais pas là. Les Alphas étaient naturellement protecteurs et territoriaux, Dean était en fait surpris de voir à quel point il avait bien géré la situation et avec quelle maturité. Bien sûr, cela n'a pas empêché Sam d'être ennuyeux d'être celui qui s'est retrouvé coincé avec le problème et cela n'a certainement pas empêché Dean de se sentir comme le pire Alpha pour ne pas avoir pris soin de son- de- Cas dès le début.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand il est revenu, Sam avait nettoyé la pièce et diffusé la plus grande partie de l'odeur. Il avait pris quelques draps dans le chariot de la femme de ménage et avait même trouvé une bougie parfumée dans un tiroir qu'il avait allumé.

"Alors," dit Dean le plus joyeusement possible en regardant autour de lui. "C'était grave à quel point ?"

Sam avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine, ce qui était probablement vrai. "Écoute-moi, tout de suite." On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis une semaine non plus. "Je vais louer une autre chambre et je vais dormir, et toi et moi," il a attrapé l'épaule de Dean presque douloureusement. "Tu vas parler à Cas."

Les yeux du doyen ont dérivé vers la porte de la salle de bains et il pouvait entendre la douche de l'autre côté. "Cas ?"

Sam ferma les yeux et respira profondément. "As-tu la moindre idée à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi ?" Dean a fait un grognement sans engagement qui a semblé rendre Sam encore plus irrité. "J'ai dû écouter une beau Omega supplier pour un noeud Alpha toute la journée pendant six jours, Dean."

Dean a dû avaler le grognement de colère qui menaçait de s'échapper. "Mais tu n'as pas... ?"

"Ne me donne pas ça." Sam a craqué. "Bien sûr que non, et tu sais pourquoi ?" il a mis une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. "J'ai réussi à m'arrêter au dernier moment à chaque fois et non pas parce qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit de consentir, j'étais en fait bien au-delà de ça Dean." Il a regardé son grand frère d'un air déchaîné pendant un moment et Dean a tendu la main pour lui serrer l'épaule parce que, putain, ça a dû être dur.

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Je ne l'ai pas touché parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler."

Le silence était si épais qu'il aurait pu être coupé et utilisé comme garniture de sandwich. "Quoi ?"

Sam secoua la tête et s'approcha de son sac de voyage, emballant rapidement quelques affaires. "Il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler "Alpha, Alpha" et à certains moments, je me suis dit : "Je suis un Alpha", mais dès que je me suis approché assez près pour qu'il me sente et pas seulement mon sous-genre, il s'est mis à geindre pour toi." Il s'arrêta, regardant la porte de la salle de bains avec contemplation. "Je ne pense pas qu'il se souvienne d'avoir été si indulgent avec lui, mais Dean, en se retournant, il avait l'air presque triste et Dean s'est sorti de son état de choc. "Il était vraiment contrarié que tu sois parti, tu dois l'expliquer."

"Ouais... ouais, je vais, je vais, je vais..." lui dire quoi ? Lui dire qu'il voulait probablement s'accoupler avec lui ? Non, ça allait trop loin, mais il voulait vraiment le chérir. Mais ils le kidnappaient quand même ! " Je le ferai reconnaître."

"Bien." Sam lança le sac par-dessus son épaule et regarda solennellement Dean. "Donne-moi un jour pour redémarrer."

Dean acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se sentant étonnamment secoué par la perspective d'être seul avec Cas aussi longtemps. "Un jour et on se dirige vers le sud-ouest comme prévu."

 

 

*****

 

 

Quand Castiel sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva la chambre propre et Sam remplacé par Dean. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue de l'Alpha assis sur le lit même où Castiel avait eu sa chaleur l'a suffisamment secoué pour qu'il s'arrête un petit peu, un pied dans la salle de bain.

"Salut Cas." dit Dean avec un gentil sourire. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Castiel voulait presque cracher quelque chose de malveillant à propos du départ de Dean et ne méritait pas de le savoir, mais à quoi cela sert-il ?

"Bien." Il marmonna, se rendant à l'endroit où quelqu'un (probablement Sam) avait sorti ses vêtements. "Gêné de ce que Sam a traversé." Il a mis son t-shirt et s'est arrêté quand il a senti l'odeur fraîche du détergent à lessive. "Merci pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi." Contrairement à certains Alphas.... Castiel n'était pas au-dessus de la mesquinerie dans son esprit. Honnêtement, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'en souciait. Dean était probablement là pour le menotter de toute façon.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi être embarrassé." marmonna Dean. Il regardait vers le bas quand Cas s'est retourné pour le regarder. Son odeur trahissait à quel point il était dérangé, mais Castiel ne pouvait pas, de sa vie, dire ce qui dérangerait l'Alpha dans cette situation.

"Bien sûr, avoir ma première chaleur en quatre ans alors que je suis enfermé avec un étranger Alpha était complètement cool."

"Nous ne sommes plus vraiment des étrangers."

"Tu sais quoi, Dean ?" Castiel a craqué. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était, pour moi ou Sam, parce que tu n'étais pas là. Alors épargne-moi ça, s'il te plaît."

On aurait dit que Castiel l'avait frappé sur les couilles et que son odeur empestait la haine de soi-même.

"Cas..." il a tendu la main et Castiel s'est retrouvé à vouloir prendre cette main. Au lieu de cela, il s'est assis aussi loin que possible de l'Alpha tout en restant sur le même lit. "Je... Je ne pouvais pas être là pour ton Heat et je suis désolé."

"Sam en a parlé aussi." Castiel marmonna en réponse lorsque Dean semblait avoir du mal à savoir comment continuer. "J'imagine que je sens mauvais pour toi, hein ?"

"Tu sens parfait."

Castiel leva les yeux en l'air et rencontra le regard fixe de Dean. "Quoi ?"

"Je suis sérieus, tu sens le divin, d'accord ? C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas être là, tu ne comprends pas ?"

L'esprit de Castiel tremblait encore un peu. "Tu aimes mon parfum ?" Castiel aimait les parfums de la plupart des gens, mais ça ne voulait rien dire de plus. Dean voulait dire plus, Castiel était sûr.

Dean soupira grossièrement et se frotta les doigts dans ses cheveux courts. "C'est tellement foutu, mais oui. J'aime ton parfum, j'aime ton visage stupide, j'aime..." Il détournait le regard, l'air agité. "Si j'avais été là pour ton Heat, ça n'aurait pas été... Je veux dire, Sam t'aime bien aussi, mais il ne t'aime pas autant, d'accord ? Et c'était dur pour lui de toute façon."

Castiel rougissait tellement qu'il avait mal au visage. Est-ce que ça pourrait être réel, pour de vrai ? Et pour être honnête, si c'était le cas, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait répondre. Eh bien, il savait ce à quoi il voulait répondre (il aurait aimé pouvoir rire cruellement) mais ce n'était plus le cas, plus maintenant.

"Alors, si tu étais resté..." marmonna-t-il, presque murmuré.

"Ça n'aurait pas été consensuel." a déclaré Dean d'un ton défini. "Et qui veut que sa première fois avec quelqu'un qu'il aime ne soit pas consensuel ?"

Bon Dieu, Dean disait en fait ce que Castiel pensait qu'il était. Castiel se sentait étourdi et son cœur stupide ne cessait de battre. Il voulait s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et ne pas sortir avant que Dean ne soit parti, mais il voulait aussi des choses folles.

"Merci." C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, en dire plus serait vraiment insensé. "Ce sont des meurtriers et des kidnappeurs." Il a dû le répéter dans son esprit parce que quelque chose changeait et qu'il n'était pas prêt à le faire.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Et hey, juste pour que tu saches, si j'ai mon rut, tu as mon consentement, tu sais ? Je voulais juste... juste dire ça, ça ne veut rien dire." Dean a parlé dans l'urgence et il était évident qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air joyeux (ou même enjoué) mais il ne rencontrait pas les yeux de Castiel et Castiel savait que c'était parce qu'il n'acceptait pas ce que Dean lui proposait indirectement. Il n'était pas en train de nier complètement l'Alpha mais il ne l'acceptait pas non plus et il pouvait sentir dans l'odeur de Dean à quel point ça lui faisait mal. L'Oméga interne de Castiel se plaignait du bien et du mal. "Eh bien, je suppose qu'on devrait aller nous chercher à manger, hein ? Sam passe la nuit dans une autre chambre pour bien dormir et on part demain."

Dean se tenait debout, créant une distance entre les deux et l'Oméga interne de Castiel s'est agrippé pour être libre de courir vers l'Alpha et de le réconforter.

"Dean." Castiel était presque aussi surpris que Dean qu'il ait parlé ; qu'il n'ait pas pris la sortie que l'Alpha lui avait donnée. "Pour ce que ça vaut...", il baissa les yeux, presque agité, mais pas avec les nerfs parce qu'il trouvait en lui qu'il voulait vraiment le dire à Dean. "Pour ce que ça vaut, ça a fait mal quand tu es parti." Dean est resté silencieux et quand Castiel a levé les yeux, il a été accueilli avec des yeux verts prudents. "Sam m'a proposé de passer ma chaleur seul dans une pièce voisine, ce qui m'a fait peur, alors j'ai choisi de rester avec lui, mais sa suggestion ne m'a pas fait peur."

Dean le fixa les yeux écarquillés et si Castiel avait pensé que ses paroles seraient trop peu pour que l'Alpha puisse continuer (trop peu pour qu'il puisse comprendre) alors il avait eu tort. Car si Dean n'a rien fait d'autre que de hocher la tête pour reconnaître le changement entre eux, son odeur s'est répandue autour de l'Alpha si fort qu'elle a fait sourire Castiel de façon inattendue.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis que sa chaleur Castiel n'avait plus de menottes. C'était comme si les frères avaient oublié de le remettre sur lui (ou peut-être qu'ils le testait) et bien que Castiel ne se plaignait pas en soi, ça commençait à lui faire bizarre.

Parce qu'il ne se sentait même plus kidnappé et pourtant il était resté avec Sam et Dean pendant plus d'une semaine après sa chaleur. C'était toujours vrai qu'ils ne l'ont pas vraiment laissé seul et qu'ils ont choisi les motels selon si les salles de bain avaient des fenêtres ou non, mais à part ça, il ressemblait plus à un type qui traînait avec eux qu'à un captif.

Sam et Dean ont passé beaucoup de temps à parler à ce Bobby et à d'autres personnes de ce qu'ils appelaient "le réseau" et Castiel a passé le temps à faire semblant de regarder la télé (comme il l'avait fait avant) tout en pensant secrètement à sa situation. Parfois, lorsqu'il revenait de la salle de bain, il regardait la porte, mais bizarrement, il ne sentait pas attirer vers elle.

Ils ne l'ont même pas bâillonné ou bandé les yeux quand ils ont fait leur "transfert de prison" (des mots qui étaient plus une blague de nos jours et qui faisaient sourire même Castiel, le faisant se sentir spécial pour une putain de raison quand Dean faisait le clown comme ça). Ils lui ont juste jeté une veste sur la tête et l'ont raccompagné à la voiture comme s'il était une célébrité qui ne voulait pas que les paparazzis prennent des photos.

Castiel commençait, Dieu ne le permette pas, à apprécier son temps ici et il savait ce qu'était ce syndrome et il a refusé d'être une pauvre et stupide victime qui ne savait plus qui il était. Sa famille lui manquait encore (Anna et Gabe lui manquaient, maman n'était en fait ni ici ni là à ce moment même) et il a certainement manqué de sortir, surtout tout seul.

Si Sam et Dean lui faisaient vraiment confiance pour sortir et, par exemple, aller chercher la nourriture, ça irait beaucoup mieux. Et parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de lui demander. Parfois, ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient des amis ou de la famille tout autant que lui, ce qui devrait lui donner le sentiment d'être victorieux. Il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage et s'enfuir, comme il avait pensé le faire au début.

Mais Sam s'était occupé de lui pendant sa chaleur et n'avait pas essayé une seule fois de s'imposer à Castiel. Et peut-être que certaines personnes se sentiraient redevables à l'Alpha, mais tout ce que cela a fait, c'est que Castiel le respecte, ce qui était dangereux.

Et puis il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Dean. Dean, qui apparemment regardait Castiel avec des yeux convoitateurs et qui était si doux avec lui. Dean, qui a tellement aimé l'odeur de Castiel qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mots avant d'être un couple. Des mots que Castiel avait sous clé parce que la simple pensée devait être absurde, et elle l'était ! Et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

C'est exactement ce désir d'explorer le chemin que Dean avait suggéré qui a poussé Castiel à quitter les frères, à essayer de fuir pour une troisième fois. Parce que s'il restait, il avait peur de vouloir récupérer Dean (s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait) et il ne voulait pas de l'Alpha.

Sam était sous la douche et Dean allait chercher à manger, laissant Castiel étrangement seul dans cette chambre de motel qu'ils venaient d'avoir aussi. Castiel avait dormi une bonne partie du trajet jusqu'ici, alors il ne savait pas où il était, mais il pensait que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il s'est dit que s'il continuait à marcher, il finirait par rencontrer quelqu'un.

Pensant un peu à l'avenir (il était difficile de rester calme pour une raison quelconque), il a fouillé dans le portefeuille de Sam et a trouvé 24,10 $, qu'il a trouvé assez substantiel. Il avait compris que les frères avaient payé avec de fausses cartes de crédit, mais il n'en avait pas pris une, à la fois mal à l'aise avec l'arnaque et incertain si Sam et Dean seraient en mesure de la suivre.

Et puis il est simplement sorti de la chambre d'hôtel.

C'était un début de soirée d'automne et un peu plus frais que Castiel ne l'aurait cru. Il y avait une légère bruine et il s'est serré dans ses bras contre le vent alors qu'il commençait à marcher lentement sur la route. Il a pensé brièvement à parler au propriétaire du motel, mais il n'y avait personne dans le bureau et, bien qu'une grande maison se profilait derrière le motel, Castiel a décidé de ne pas y aller, trouvant qu'elle faisait trop penser au Psycho de Robert Bloch pour être confortable.

D'ailleurs, il a raisonné tout en marchant sur la route, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir dénoncer Sam et Dean à la police. Ou tout de suite. Ou....

"Je suis un idiot." Il s'est plaint à lui-même. S'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il commençait à développer des sentiments pour les deux Winchester. Des sentiments fraternels pour Sam et quelque chose d'autre pour Dean (en général, vous ne vouliez pas traîner vos mains le long de la poitrine et du ventre d'un membre de la famille, ou jeter un coup d'œil dans leurs sous-vêtements). C'était probablement à cause du partage du lit et de la confession stupide, honnête et sincère de Dean...

Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'enfuyait, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que bien qu'il ait été kidnappé et exposé à des normes humanitaires insalubres (on lui a enlevé ses foutus médicaments !), il pouvait aussi facilement admettre que c'était la période la plus intéressante de sa vie. Et s'il pouvait juste parler à Anna et Gabriel et peut-être être autorisé à les voir de temps en temps (et Mère aussi, supposait-il, bien qu'elle n'aurait que des mots cinglants à dire sur ce style de vie), alors cela ne le dérangerait pas vraiment de rester avec les Alphas.

"Ce sont des meurtriers." C'était un mantra qu'il valait la peine de répéter lorsque de telles pensées stupides d'appartenance se produisaient. "Ils sont recherchés par le FBI. Ils ont tué deux personnes que je connais depuis des mois."

Mais Dieu que la dernière fois était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Dean tellement hors de lui qu'il ne pouvait même pas utiliser les toilettes tout seul. Sam se douchant habillé comme un petit enfant, abandonné et délavé. Il était clair pour Castiel à ce moment-là que si les frères Winchester ont certainement assassiné, ils n'étaient pas encore des tueurs de froid de pierre.

Ils n'en ont pas parlé, mais Castiel était plutôt certain que cette nuit aurait pu mal tourner s'il n'avait pas été là. Et c'était une autre chose ; il avait sauvé Dean, sachant qu'il ne vivrait que pour tuer à nouveau. Et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Dean méritait de mourir pour toutes les vies qu'il avait prises, non ? Eh bien... Tout ce que Castiel avait vu, c'était cet Alpha étonnamment doux, couché dans une mare de son propre sang, mourant sous ses yeux et si Castiel n'avait pas au moins essayé de l'aider, cela ne l'aurait-il pas au moins rendu responsable de la mort de l'Alpha ?

"Je l'ai sauvé pour me sauver moi-même." Il a dit à personne en particulier (cette putain de route était longue, tout vent et forêt, où était-il, bordel ?).

S'il raisonnait comme ça, il se sentait mieux, alors c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à leur niveau et laisserait sciemment quelqu'un mourir, c'est tout. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'odeur absolument effrayante de Sam ou avec l'absence soudaine et effrayante de l'odeur de Dean (il n'avait senti que le sang à ce moment-là). Rien à voir avec la perte de la poitrine chaude de Dean derrière Castiel alors qu'ils étaient obligés de partager un lit.

Il s'arrêta pour donner un coup de pied à un rocher, le regardant voler dans la forêt avec une satisfaction enfantine. J'emmerde cette pierre.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Castiel regrettait sévèrement toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises. La pluie tombait et il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds, manquant le confort des chambres du motel (une douche serait divine), et fatigué de sentir son ventre vide se nouer. Il aurait dû vérifier la météo avant de décider de s'enfuir....

Et, plus que ça, il se demandait ce que Sam et Dean faisaient. Ont-ils eu peur qu'il se soit enfui à la police ? Ont-ils pensé qu'il avait encore été kidnappé ? Étaient-ils dans cette maison effrayante, menaçant le directeur pour obtenir des informations ? Est-ce qu'ils se disputaient, s'accusaient mutuellement de son départ ?

C'était eux, dans leur voiture musclée et élégante ? Oui, oui, c'est vrai.

Il les attendit avec impatience et Dean s'arrêta assez doucement pour que les éclaboussures d'eau soient minimes. Une fois la fenêtre abaissée, Castiel pouvait voir Sam assis sur le siège passager (ce qui semblait un peu redondant, on aurait probablement dû rester en arrière pour surveiller le motel, non ?). Une odeur d'Alpha en détresse s'éleva mais disparut rapidement dans le vent hurlant.

"Salut Cas." dit Dean en souriant facilement. Castiel l'a regardé d'un air grognon. "Tu t'enfuis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Peut-être." Il grogna, se serrant dans ses bras comme si cela pouvait l'aider contre la pluie.

"Et comment ça se passe pour toi ?"

C'est tout, Castiel n'aimait plus l'Alpha. Il détestait ses tripes.

"c'est quoi comme putain de motel?" Il a craqué (et a refusé de reconnaître que ses dents claquaient un peu). "C'est dans un putain de nulle part."

Dean sourit encore plus fort, se penchant en arrière sur son siège. "C'est sexy quand tu jures, tu devrais le faire plus souvent."

"En voilà une pour toi : va te faire foutre."

Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Dean et oh mon dieu, Castiel était soudainement content que le vent ait volé toute l'odeur de Dean parce que si ce que cette lueur promettait était vrai alors Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de résister au parfum sans doute séduisant de l'Alpha. Sam à grimacé, mais il a été complètement ignoré.

"Monte dans la voiture, Cas." C'était certainement plus une suggestion (une supplication) qu'un commandement et bien que Castiel voulait retourner au motel, il voulait quand même faire preuve de défi. Parce que d'accord, il allait avec les Alphas pour l'instant, mais il allait y avoir des changements par ici. Petits au départ, bien sûr, mais ils y arriveraient.

"Seulement si je peux aller sur le siège avant."

Sam a ricané mais a été interrompu quand Dean a agité la main vers son frère. "Monte sur le siège arrière, Sammy."

"Quoi ? Non, c'est mon..."

"Maintenant, Sam."

Beaucoup de grognements plus tard, Castiel s'est retrouvé pour la première fois sur le siège avant de la voiture. Eh bien, c'était plus comme ça.

"Et je choisis la musique."

"La boîte est sous votre siège."

Sam a fait un bruit étrange mais Castiel l'a ignoré en faveur de fouiller dans la collection de cassettes. Il n'avait jamais dit cela aux frères, mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était plutôt cool qu'ils n'aient pas au moins mis à jour leurs CD.

"Tu te sens bien, Sammy ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas manger ce sandwich aux oeufs hier." dit Dean en faisant pivoter la voiture sur la route mouillée.

Un coup d'œil sur le rétroviseur a dit à Cas que Sam lui frottait les mains sur le visage. Certain que cela ne le concernait pas, il continua à regarder à travers les étiquettes, toutes écrites dans l'écriture étonnamment soignée de Dean.

"Vous ne trouvez rien qui vous plaise ?"

L'odeur de Dean était prudente, mais Castiel ne s'en souciait pas ; il était toujours furieux que son évasion n'ait pas abouti et, pour être parfaitement honnête, il était le plus fâché contre lui-même. Parce que la première chose qu'il avait ressentie quand l'Impala s'est arrêtée à ses côtés avait été le soulagement.

"Au contraire." Il répondit calmement. "J'aime trop ça, je ne peux pas choisir."

Mon Dieu, l'odeur d'Alpha de Dean était vraiment réconfortante. Pour Castiel, au moins, Sam toussait sur le siège arrière et Dean lui criait dessus pour le couper, mais Castiel ne s'en souciait pas en mettant la cassette qu'il avait choisie. Ah Zeppelin, maman n'approuverait jamais cela et c'est peut-être en partie pour cela que Castiel l'aimait.

"Qu'as-tu acheté pour le dîner ?"

"Taco Bell."

Castiel s'est froissé le nez. "Je ne veux pas de Taco Bell." Sam murmura quelque chose à propos du fait que la nourriture était probablement froide maintenant de toute façon après s'être assis dans le coffre, mais Dean et Castiel l'ignorèrent tous deux. "Je veux un hamburger. Une bonne."

Dean l'a regardé de travers. "Il y a un fast-food en ville, mais c'est à trente minutes dans la mauvaise direction."

"Où diable avez-vous trouvé ce motel ?"

"Yelp." Sam murmura Sam et Castiel roula des yeux.

"Tu as laissé nos affaires dans la chambre ?"

Tout le monde, y compris Castiel, ignorait comment il avait dit le nôtre au lieu du vôtre.

"Non." Dean a gardé les yeux fixés sur la route, mais Castiel n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'Alpha et, à en juger par l'odeur de Dean, il en était satisfait aussi.

"Puis nous irons en ville. Je veux un hamburger et je ne dormirai pas dans ce motel psychiatrique. Nous en avons un meilleur, un avec une fenêtre dans la salle de bains parce que je ne peux pas prendre une autre soirée sans pouvoir aérer après que Sam ait utilisé les toilettes."

Dean a ri à haute voix et Castiel a ressenti un frisson à l'intérieur, un frisson qu'il n'avait pas envie d'étouffer.

"Hé !" s'exclama Sam, mais il se tut quand Castiel se tourna vers lui.

"Et mettez vos ceintures, tous les deux, ça me rend dingue."

Eh bien, qui aurait cru qu'avoir deux Alpha adultes à vos ordres pouvait être si bon ?

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Dean avait toujours détesté les branlettes superficielles dans les douches minables des motels, mais il était rare qu'il reçoive quoi que ce soit d'autre (à part quelques baises occasionnelles). Maintenant n'était pas différent sauf que c'était parce que l'objet de son désir était de l'autre côté d'un mur fragile et bien que l'Omega n'ait pas du tout refusé ses avances, Cas avait dit très clairement que ce qui ce passait entre eux n'était pas suffisant pour construire quelque chose pour le moment.

Dean se sentait attiré chaque fois qu'il était proche de l'Oméga, cependant, comme un étau autour de l'essence même de son être. Son Alpha intérieur rugissait de triomphe à chaque fois que Cas lui permettait le moindre contact et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de l'ignorer.

Et puis il y avait le fait que Cas avait essayé de s'enfuir (Dean était mort pendant un moment, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas crié sur Sammy comme ça et que l'Alpha, bien que plus grand, avait tremblé devant lui) et quand il avait demandé, Cas avait refait surface. Bien sûr, il avait été trempé et misérable et avec nulle part ailleurs où courir, mais il était monté de plein gré dans la voiture. Et puis il le menait par le bout du nez.

Dean avait toujours aimé les partenaires autoritaires et si l'on en croit les yeux de Cas, l'Omega aimait voir les deux Alpha adultes essayant de lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour cela, Dean tombait de plus en plus fort chaque jour et cela se montrait à un point presque ridicule. Honnêtement, c'était comme si, depuis qu'il avait admis ses sentiments, les vannes s'étaient ouvertes et qu'il revenait à un état primitif qu'il était de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. On aurait dit que Cas contrôlait la situation maintenant.

Sans parler du fait que partager un lit est devenu de plus en plus un exercice de torture que tout ce qu'il y a de doux ces derniers temps. Avant, Dean se contentait de serrer Cas dans ses bras et de toucher ses cheveux doux, mais maintenant il est devenait toujours dur comme le roc et comme il savait que Cas ne voulait pas que leur relation devienne comme ça, il devait se détourner. Il dormait encore aussi près qu'il le pouvait (le dos collé à Cas') et parfois Cas se roulait et devenait la grande cuillère, ce qui faisait frémir le cœur de Dean. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais autant ronronné de sa vie.

Mais les problèmes d'érection persistaient toujours et il était coincé avec le frottement d'un tous les matins. Putain, si cette situation n'évoluait pas, il pourrait même revenir à son adolescence et se masturber plus d'une fois par jour. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, mais qu'était-il censé faire quand son noeud a commencé à picoter en regardant Cas manger des hot dogs ? Il aurait dû interdire la nourriture phallique avant que cela n'arrive.

Dénudant rapidement sa bite qui fuyait, il a essayé de retenir ses grognements au maximum. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait à flots en couvrait une partie mais pas la totalité et il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face au regard connaisseur de Cas (surtout parce que ça le rendrait à nouveau dur, peut-être qu'il était un tout petit peu humilié, d'accord ?). Il était juste content qu'ils dorment maintenant dans des motels avec des salles de bain fenêtrées pour qu'il puisse aérer la plupart de son odeur de sexe....

"Cas." Il sursauta quand il s'approchait, sentant cette délicieuse silhouette de ses couilles jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa bite.

S'il était assez rapide, il n'aurait pas à s'occuper de son noeud et il ne préférerait pas. Venir en massant et en serrant son noeud était une putain de bombe, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que l'enflure s'estompe. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple branlette de routine, pas un véritable amour-propre.

Cela ne l'a pas empêché de grogner une version étranglée du nom de Cas lorsqu'il est arrivé, cependant.

Il secoua son gland en se lavant, cela devenait ridicule. Il aurait au moins dû acheter des suppresseurs de Chaleur pour Cas s'il restait parce que Dean ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de faire face à une autre Chaleur sans être près de l'Omega. Mais il avait peur d'aborder le sujet.

Il s'émerveillait encore du fait que Cas était resté avec eux, qu'il était remonté dans la voiture et qu'il semblait presque s'amuser, il ne voulait rien dire pour ruiner l'équilibre. Sam a traité Dean d'idiot et ils s'étaient disputés à maintes reprises sur ce qu'il fallait faire de Cas.

Ils devraient lui dire qu'il était libre de partir, c'était la meilleure solution. Ils devraient lui dire qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, que Sam et surtout Dean voulait qu'il traîne avec lui, mais qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, ils ne le kidnappaient même plus. Depuis la semaine dernière, c'est lui qui choisissait les motels pour l'amour de Dieu.

Mais Dean ne pouvait pas le faire, ne pouvait pas se faire dire les mots. Et si Cas leur avait retourné sa veste et s'était enfui ? Après tout, il avait déjà essayé de s'enfuir trois fois au total, il était assez clair qu'il y avait au moins une partie de lui qui voulait partir. Sam a laissé la décision à Dean parce que Cas était encore un peu menaçant (un farceur, plutôt) et puisque Dean était clairement amoureux du jeune Omega (l'amour était un mot grand et effrayant mais là tu l'avais), Sam pensait que c'était l'Alpha plus vieux qui devait décider. Eh bien, merci beaucoup, petit Sammy.

Dean se tenait debout devant le miroir, se pompant sur Cas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Oh merde, Sam était de retour avec la nourriture, Dean était affamé (et en plus amoureux de Cas pour avoir aimé les burgers, putain d'enfer....).

Il entendit des voix étouffées à travers la porte et celle de Sam devint plus claire (très probablement en s'approchant de la porte pour mettre la nourriture sur la table).

"Peut-être que te laisser sans surveillance n'est pas une si bonne idée après tout."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Sam ?"

Frisson agréable ou pas (Dean aimait la voix de Cas), cela ressemblait à un problème pour lequel il avait besoin de s'habiller. Tout ce qu'il avait ici, c'était ses sous-vêtements sales et une serviette, alors il a pendu la serviette autour de ses hanches et s'est dirigé vers les deux autres.

Sam déballait la nourriture et Cas était assis sur le lit avec l'un des sacs (celui de Sam, pensait Dean) ouvert à côté de lui. Il avait l'air en colère, Sam avait l'air affamé.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Sam jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Dean, puis secoua la tête devant la posture Alpha de son frère aîné. "Cas a trouvé les dossiers de Pearson."

Ouais, Dean pouvait voir à quel point ce serait problématique. Jusqu'à présent, Cas avait vécu avec l'idée fausse que Sam et Dean étaient de véritables tueurs en série et ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de le corriger parce que pourquoi le feraient-ils ? La plupart des Américains croyaient qu'il y avait un duo de tueurs en série appelé The Winchesters et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Sam ou Dean puissent faire pour ça. Bobby et le filet ont essayé d'atténuer les rumeurs et les pistes au sujet de tous leurs hommes, mais parfois les dégâts étaient trop importants. Et Sam et Dean étaient au sommet, ayant rassemblé assez de gens pour avoir des chiens de chasse comme ce Victor Henriksen après leur piste et il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire maintenant.

En fait, Cas les avait surpris en découvrant leur identité si vite, car la plupart des gens ne connaissaient pas leur visage. Je suppose que c'était juste pour montrer à quel point l'Oméga de Dean était intelligent.

"Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux ", demanda-t-il aussi facilement que possible (en espérant que son odeur ne le trahisse pas). Il est allé s'asseoir à table pour ne manger que dans la serviette, même si Sam le grondait parce qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être un con comme ça.

En plus, il ne l'a pas fait juste pour énerver Sam. Il avait remarqué les regards de Cas et il s'y était révélé, laissant l'espoir qu'ils lui portaient se nicher dans la poitrine et le chérir. Il serait bon marché d'essayer de convaincre l'Omega en utilisant son corps, mais Dean ne pensait pas avoir grand-chose d'autre à offrir à quelqu'un comme Cas de toute façon. Et en plus, quand tu en as un, pourquoi ne pas l'exhiber ?

"Dean..."

"Ne m'ignore pas, putain." Cas s'est précipité sur la table et a renversé les dossiers dessus. Il avait certainement juré plus depuis sa dernière tentative d'évasion et bien que Dean n'en connaissait pas la raison (Cas pourrait être très coléreux en général ou peut-être influencé par les frères), il aimait à croire que c'était parce qu'il avait dit au l'Omega que cela avait un caractère sexy. Et putain, c'était tellement sexy. Il espérait que Cas était bavard au lit, ce serait génial.

"Dean, sors ta tête du caniveau." Sam a craqué et Dean s'est rendu compte qu'il regardait probablement Cas. L'Oméga le regardait avec la tête baissée et Dean s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait qu'une mince serviette qui couvrait ses bijoux de famille.  
Il espérait que Cas était bavard au lit, ce serait génial.

"Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce que tu crois avoir trouvé, Cas ?" dit-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, en se servant une part de la pizza que Sam avait achetée. Mm, les amateurs de viande, Dean adorait que çela ait été le premier choix de Cas.

"Ce que je pense... ?" Cas regarda les dossiers et sembla ensuite se calmant un peu, la colère s’estompant lorsqu'il s'assit entre les frères. "Vous n'êtes pas des meurtriers vous êtes comme... comme des assassins."

Putain, Cas était intelligent, tout ça à partir de la simple lecture d'un dossier ? L'accord de Dean était presque un ronronnement, mais ils l'ont tous ignoré.

"En fait, j'aime nous appeler tueurs à gages." Sam a dit calmement et a commencé à manger aussi. "Les assassins tuent plus pour des causes politiques ou idéologiques."

Dean s'est gratté le visage. "Mais on fait ça aussi."

"On le fait pour l'argent." Sam a jeté un coup d'oeil au dossier. "Mais vous voulez dire qu'on n'accepte pas tous les coups pour lesquels on est payé." Il hocha la tête, satisfait de ce point de vue. "Dans ce cas, on est comme des assassins."

"J'ai mal au cerveau." murmura Cas. "Vous êtes payés pour tuer des gens, non ? Vous êtes toujours des meurtriers."

"Au contraire." Sam a dit avec conviction. "Les meurtriers tuent au hasard, pour le plaisir de tuer. Les assassins tuent pour une cause et les tueurs à gages pour de l'argent, il n'y a rien d'aléatoire."

"Ou sinistre." marmonna Dean en fouillant dans le dossier de M. Pearson. "On nous assigne une cible, on lit sur la cible, on fait nos propres recherches, et si on découvre que la cible est le connard qu'on l'accuse d'être, on l'accepte. Mais seulement alors." Il a regardé Cas et a essayé de transmettre avec son odeur et tout son putain d'être à quel point il croyait en ce système. "On élimine les méchants, Cas."

"Vous n'allez pas prétendre être des héros." dit Cas d'un ton grave, bas et presque un peu dangereux. Dean a aimé ça.

"Bien sûr que non." Sam a reniflé. "Maintenant, mange de la pizza."

Cas prit un morceau avec hésitation et se mit à manger tranquillement. Dean voulait lécher la graisse des doigts de l'Omega.

"Alors ce Bobby... ? Et le filet, ils en font partie ?"

"Bobby est comme..." Sam regarda Dean, mais Dean était trop concentré sur le tracé d'une goutte de graisse errante avec ses yeux alors qu'elle descendait vers la main et le poignet de Cas. Sam soupira. "Bobby est notre patron, on peut dire. Le filet est un filet de tueurs et des gens sous la direction de Bobby, qui nettoie, pour couvrir nos traces si nécessaire. Bobby est contacté par celui qui veut la mort de quelqu'un d'autre, puis il envoie les meurtres aux personnes qui, selon lui, correspondent au coup. Il laisse toujours la décision finale à la personne qui détient l'arme."

"Comment ça ?" Cas a essuyé la graisse sur un morceau de mouchoir, un tel gâchis. Dean pensait qu'il aurait au moins pu la lécher....

"Je veux dire, parfois les gens commandent des coups sur des gens qui ne méritent pas vraiment de mourir, du moins pas selon nos normes morales. On ne tuerait pas quelqu'un pour avoir trompé son mari."

"Mais attirer les femmes et les jeunes Omégas dans son sous-sol, les piéger et les torturer avant de coucher avec leurs cadavres, ça pourrait mal finir pour quelqu'un." marmonna Dean, sa propre pizza négligée et oubliée dans sa main.

"Qui fait ça ?" dit Cas, clairement consterné et Dean arracha ses yeux des mains de l'Oméga.

"M. Daniel Stevens, de Pontiac, Illinois, chez qui vous êtes apparemment passé en rentrant du travail."

Il y avait un silence tendu et Dean pouvait pratiquement voir les engrenages tourner derrière les beaux yeux de Cas. Et merde, Dean n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais Cas était un jeune Omega, beau et mince, la victime parfaite si tous les autres étaient quelque chose pour continuer. Cas a peut-être sauvé Dean avec sa RCR, mais indirectement, Dean a peut-être sauvé Cas aussi et il n'y avait même pas pensé plus tôt.

"Qui commande des coups sur les gens comme ça ?" demanda Cas d'une voix tremblante.

"Sur des gens comme M. Stevens ? Surtout des proches des victimes qui pensaient qu'il n'aurait jamais la punition qu'il méritait même s'il était arrêté et mis en prison." répondit Sam calmement. Dean ne pouvait pas détourner le regard avant que Cas ne le fasse et même alors, il sentait une attraction vers les Omega, plus forte que jamais. L'odeur de chèvrefeuille de Cas était aussi mûre que lorsqu'il était contrarié et Dean voulait l'apaiser. "Mais parfois, l'employeur est une figure politique ou une entreprise."

"Comme Sterling." grogna Dean (bien qu'il ait essayé d'avoir l'air normal, il ne pouvait pas quand Cas sentait comme ça et que Dean n'avait pas le droit de le toucher).

"Ouais." Sam hocha la tête et se tourna vers Cas quand l'Oméga les regardèrent. "Sterling était le gars qu'on a tué la nuit où Dean a été blessé." Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire à ce sujet. "Il était à la tête d'un syndicat du crime spécialisé dans la traite des êtres humains. Le réseau a passé plusieurs semaines à enquêter sur les informations que nous avons reçues de l'employeur, puis Dean et moi avons reçu l'affaire. Nous avons nous-mêmes fait un petit bilan de santé, mais la situation était assez simple. L'employeur était un procureur du Nevada."

Cas a failli s'effondrer. "Pour de vrai ?"

"Absolument." Sam a dit sérieusement. "Elle n'était pas contente de nous utiliser et personne ne saura qu'elle était impliquée, mais les résultats sont assez bons pour que le monde se fiche de ce qui s'est passé."

"J'ai entendu..." Cas baissa les yeux vers le carton qu'il avait utilisé comme assiette, son morceau de pizza oublié saturant le carton de graisse. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que j'entende, mais tu m'as enchaînée avec la longue chaîne donc j'étais capable de mettre mon oreille contre la porte. On aurait dit qu'il méritait de mourir."

"Il le méritait." Sam a dit, mais il fixait Dean.

"Quoi ?" En fait, Dean pensait que c'était une excellente nouvelle, Cas semblait croire en ce qu'ils disaient, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

"Je t'ai dit d'utiliser les autres menottes."

Dean a roulé des yeux. "Et comment aurait-il pu atteindre les toilettes alors ? Tu as dit toi-même qu'il n'avait pas l'air du genre à pisser dans les lavabos."

"Qui urine dans les éviers ?" dit Cas, presque horrifié, et Dean se sentait embarrassé par son propre comportement, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Avant que Sam ne puisse ouvrir sa grande gueule et tout gâcher, Dean s'est penché plus près, poussant la tranche de pizza de Cas plus près de l'Omega.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le fait est que même si tu n'aime pas ça, tu comprend peut-être pas ce qu'on fait, d'accord ? Maintenant, mange ta pizza, petit."

Putain, Dean n'avait pas appelé Cas petit une seule fois depuis qu'il a réalisé qu'il voulait baiser le visage de l'Omega (parce que seuls les malades baisaient les vrais enfants et Cas avait raison, 19 était légal donc là). D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a eu le plaisir de le faire maintenant et l'éblouissement de Cas n'a fait que l'améliorer.

"Alors quel est le problème de M. Pearson ?"

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, qui à son tour ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Cas. "Tu n'as pas lu si loin que ça, hein ?"

Cas secoua la tête et prit son temps à mâcher sa pizza comme un bon garçon (putain ouais).

"Je ne suis pas allé plus loin que la partie sur le contrat."

"Il, euh...." Dean a regardé Sam, plaidant pour les bons mots et Sam avait l'air sympathique.

"C'est un prédateur d'enfants."

Cas semblait y réfléchir, étrangement calme. "Vous voulez dire qu'il couche avec des enfants ?"

"Ouais." Putain Dean qui adoré comment le parfum de chèvrefeuille de Cas a changé quand il est devenu furieux, si riche. "Il contacte les petits Omega en ligne et les attire vers lui, puis les violent. Parfois, il les bat aussi."

"Et qui a ordonné le coup ?"

"Un groupe de parents qui pensent qu'il a échappé à la justice."

"Ce qu'il a fait." Dean n'a pas tardé à continuer. "Il a été arrêté deux fois, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé, il est rusé."

"Mais les témoignages des enfants... ?" Cas dit et merde, Dean pouvait voir à quel point l'Omega voulaient croire au système et à la justice et tout ce que existe est bon quand on est jeune. Et il le voulait aussi pour Cas, mais il savait mieux que ça maintenant.

"Flou, au mieux." dit Sam tristement. "Il les drogue, porte un masque de ski, laisse peu ou pas de preuves physiques, ne fait jamais rien près de chez lui. Et l'équipe médico-légale de la police est une blague, au moins à Elming, Arizona."

"Mais les parents croient leurs enfants et ils veulent qu'on l'abatte." Dean s'est penché plus près, bizarrement excité d'inclure Cas là-dedans. "Et le filet a fait un sacré travail d'enquête sur lui, nous sommes sûrs que Curtis Pearson est notre homme. D'une façon ou d'une autre, on va le tuer."

Sam hocha la tête et après un moment, Cas fit de même.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux jours plus tard, Cas est sorti de la salle de bain en traînant les pieds (il sentait comme le paradis, comme il le faisait toujours après une douche). Sam et Dean étaient assis à table dans leur nouvelle chambre de motel à Kingman, en Arizona, à lire sur Pearson.

"J'ai réfléchi." dit Cas, sonnant très sombre. "Je veux participer à l'affaire Pearson."

Les deux frères l'ont juste regardé fixement.

"Comment ?" demanda Sam au bout d'un moment, aussi incertain que Dean était. Peu importe à quel point il voulait que son Omega danse avec lui, il ne voulait pas que les mains de Cas se salissent.

"Je vous ai entendu parler de la façon de vous rapprocher de lui, de le faire sortir de chez lui et tout ça. Je...", leva les yeux, agrippant la serviette qu'il avait encore enroulée autour de ses épaules pour attraper les gouttes perdues de ses cheveux encore humides. "Je suis un jeune homme Omega, avec la tenue vestimentaire que je pourrais passer pour être encore plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dean a eu l'impression que le monde entier s'était figé pendant une seconde et il a été horrifié quand Sam a ouvert la bouche pour répondre.

"Putain de non." dit-il d'une voix d'Alpha, se faufilant devant son petit frère. "Tu ne t'approcheras pas de ce malade."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça." dit Cas calmement, mais Dean l'entendit à peine. Son imagination s'est déchaînée avec des images de Cas se faisant sentir par ce connard de Pearson, se tortillant mais incapable de s'échapper par peur d'être battu.

"Dean, calme-toi." Sam a ajouté et par son ton, on aurait dit qu'il était d'accord, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

"Pas question." dit Dean d'une voix aiguë. "Pas question, putain." Le beau visage de Cas se brisait si facilement quand Pearson commençait à le frapper, Dean avait vu les photos des victimes, leurs petits corps tous brisés et courbés. "Cas n'est pas... Je ne laisserai pas..."

"Calme-toi." répéta Sam, mais il y avait un élément dans sa voix maintenant, quelque chose de plus urgent. La vision de Dean devenait rouge.

"Alpha." Dean s'est retourné brusquement lorsque son Oméga s'est adressé à lui et c'est alors seulement qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il se levait, grognant comme un prédateur. Les yeux bleus de Cas étaient larges mais calmes et quand il posa sa main sur le bras de Dean, le toucher était frais et apaisant. "C'est bon, Alpha."

Oui, oui, c'était bien. Cas Cas était là, en sécurité, avec Dean. Rien ne ferait de mal à son Oméga, pas tant que Dean était là. Il hocha la tête et s'abaissa de nouveau sur sa chaise, essayant d'éloigner la rage de l'Alpha. Mec, c'était une première pour lui. Sam le regardait avec inquiétude, mais Dean l'ignorait, trop concentré sur la main de Cas et sur le fait que l'Oméga n'avaient pas lâché le bras de Dean alors même qu'ils s'asseyaient.

"Vous avez dit qu'il traque sa proie en ligne, n'est-ce pas ?" Cas posa, toujours calme, sa question s'adressait à Sam, mais c'était bien aussi. Sam était dans la meute de Dean, il ne ferait jamais de mal à Cas. C'était bien, Dean allait bien.

 

"C'est vrai." dit Sam, semblant un peu incertain s'ils devaient continuer ce sujet. Quand Dean n'a rien fait d'autre que de s'asseoir là, cependant, il a semblé se détendre. "C'était difficile, mais nous sommes certains d'avoir trouvé un site de rencontre spécifique. Il utilise un pseudonyme, bien sûr, mais notre reine de la technologie Charlie a suivi ses données et nous l'avons. Tu crois qu'on pourrait utiliser ça ?"

"Je le veux." a déclaré Cas avec confiance. "Tu pourrais faire un faux profil."

"Hé ouais." dit Sam, tout à coup presque excité. Eh bien, c'est lui qui a le plus aimé la planification et c'est pour cela qu'ils formaient le duo parfait. Sam faisait les recherches et indiquait à Dean la bonne direction. "Nous pourrions l'utiliser pour le contacter, peut-être commencer petit à petit en aimant l'un de ses messages ou quelque chose comme ça et ensuite entamer une conversation privée avec lui. Acceptez de le rencontrer."

Tout cela sonnait très bien. Ce qui était encore mieux, c'est que Cas avait commencé à frotter le bras de Dean avec son pouce. Putain, il sentait bon.

"Oui." Cas acquiesça de la tête. "Et comme il voudra des photos avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit, je pensais que c'est là que je pourrais intervenir."

"Je vois." dit Sam avec prévenance et c'est là que Dean s'est remis à cadrer la conversation.

"Nous ne mettrons pas ta photo sur le net."

"S'il vous plaît." Cas renifla (sa main était toujours sur le bras de Dean et Dean l'adorait). "Il y a déjà des photos de moi là-bas, comme Facebook et tout ça. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui le rencontrerai, alors quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? ses yeux se sont adoucis un instant et il a regardé Dean pendant que Dean essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer sous l'attention parce qu'Alphas ne se faisait pas remarquer. "Tu as peur que quelqu'un me reconnaisse et me sauve ?"

Et m'éloigner de toi, c'était ce que ses yeux disaient et oui, c'était une très grande préoccupation de Dean.

"Nous n'utiliserons pas votre visage, bien sûr." Sam a dit, clairement déjà planifié à l'avance. "Peut-être des photos de tes jambes et de tes fesses." Il a roulé des yeux quand Dean l'a engueulé pour s'être occupé de son cul d'Omega. "Mais il faut que ce soit séduisant."

Cas apparemment mordillé sa lèvre inférieure quand il a bien réfléchi, un fait que la bite de Dean a trouvé immensément intéressant.

"Savez-vous ce qu'est un "piège" ?"

Sam avait l'air confus. "Euh, qui ne a pas ?"

"Non, je veux dire comme dans un animé."

Et c'est là que Dean a encore une fois pointé. Oui, il avait toujours su que regarder tout ce porno hentai serait payant.

"C'est un personnage qui semble féminin mais qui est en fait masculin. Dans le porno, c'est pour attirer des mecs, souvent plus vieux, pour coucher avec eux." Cas et Sam regardèrent Dean avec surprise (et il pensait avoir détecté un soupçon de chèvrefeuille heureux mais pour ce qu'il ne savait pas, bien qu'il serait gentil si Cas aimait aussi le porno anime).

 

*****

 

 

Dès le lendemain, Sam était déjà sorti et avait acheté une jupe et une culotte. Il avait prétendu que c'était pour sa nièce et la vendeuse avait été très gentille à propos de tout cela, mais si il pouvait l'éviter, Sam préférerait ne plus jamais faire quelque chose comme ça.

Il s'était en tout cas retrouvé avec une jupe plissée rose et une paire de culottes blanches, avec un innocent petit noeud rose en plein centre sur le devant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il accordait tant d'attention aux détails, mais c'était son truc. Ils avaient besoin de Cas pour paraître à son meilleur pour cela après tout et après beaucoup de grognements, Dean avait admis que les meilleurs pièges étaient ceux qui faisaient un effort. N'importe quel gars pourrait mettre une jupe, mais ça ne ferait pas de lui un piège.

Parlant de l'ancien Alpha, Dean était actuellement dans la pièce extérieure, prétendant qu'il devait installer un éclairage d'ambiance pour les prises de vue pendant que Sam allait avec Cas dans la salle de bain pour lui donner les vêtements et le soutien moral. De plus, il y avait un fermoir sur la jupe et peut-être que Cas aurait besoin d'aide, Sam n'était pas sûr de savoir à quel point l'Omega étaient familiers avec les vêtements féminins.

"Ça a l'air bon." remarqua Cas avec désinvolture alors qu'il soulevait la jupe pendant que Sam enlevait l'étiquette de prix. "Cher."

Il y avait un avantage dans son ton qui a fait lever les yeux de Sam. L'Oméga mâchait sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés.

"Cas", il soupira et se redressa, jetant l'étiquette du prix. "Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est pour attraper un prédateur d'enfants, non ? C'est pour les enfants. En plus, je ne serai pas en danger."

Le cœur de Sam souffrait un peu parfois quand il parlait à Cas. Il aimerait que la situation soit différente. "Ce n'est pas pour l'attraper, tu le sais."

"Laisse-moi me dire ce dont j'ai besoin." Cas s'est cassé mais a tout de suite eu l'air contrit. "Désolé, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure, mais il a l'air... Je préférerais qu'on l'envoie à l'hôpital. Comme un psychiatre, ou une institution psychiatrique ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais j'ai lu attentivement le dossier et ça ne semble pas probable."

Sam comprenait de quoi Cas parlait, il ne comprenait que trop bien. Il fut un temps où il avait douté de ce qu'ils faisaient aussi. Des temps où il pensait que le droit et la justice prévaudraient (devraient prévaloir). Mais il avait vu tant de blessures et de douleurs au fil des ans et même si Cas n'avait que cinq ans de moins que lui, Sam avait l'impression d'avoir un million d'années. Il avait détesté leur père pour ne pas lui avoir donné et Dean et les gens abrités de l'éducation comme Cas a obtenu, mais maintenant (plus âgés et plus sages comme il voulait le prétendre), il était en fait reconnaissant.

"Hey, c'est bon." Il dit doucement et vit le nez sensible de l'Oméga trembler tandis que son parfum Alpha, sans aucun doute apaisant, remplissait la pièce. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça, personne ne te blâmerait. Et même si c'est le cas, la décision finale dépend toujours de Dean et moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Pearson."

Cas leva les yeux vers lui avec ses yeux captivants. "Vous l'auriez eu de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sam n'était pas du genre à se vanter, mais ils n'avaient pas raté un seul coup jusque-là. "Nous l'aurions fait, ça nous prendrait que plus de temps. Peut-être même lui donner une chance de trouver une autre victime." C'est ce qui l'a poussé et il a eu tort d'essayer de l'utiliser pour convaincre Cas de le faire. Si l'Oméga changeait vraiment d'avis, ni l'un ni l'autre frère ne serait furieux (Dean ne serait très probablement heureux. Bordel le frère de Sam devait avoir le contrôle de ses sentiments...).

"Alors c'est mieux comme ça." Cas a déclaré avec confiance et a mis la jupe sur le couvercle de la toilette pour déballer la culotte. "Mais j'affirme maintenant, pour mémoire, que vous ne devriez pas le tuer. Peut-être le mutiler un peu. "Coupez-lui son nœud dégoûtant ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Merde, Cas." Sam a ri. "C'est presque pire."

Cas a juste souri et a ensuite relevé sa culotte. "Elles sont vraiment mignonnes, tu as bon goût."

"Je sais." Sam a accepté (et l'a géré sans prendre de position). "Dean va devenir fou quand il te verra là-dedans."

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux, mais le rire de Cas s'effondra en soupirant un peu. "Sam, tu crois que c'est le syndrome de Stockholm qui me fait aimer traîner avec vous ?"

Sam ne s'attendait pas à cette question et il s'est honnêtement senti un peu pris au dépourvu. Au fond de lui, il savait que Cas devait avoir de telles pensées parce que l'Omega étaient clairement intelligents et qu'il devait réaliser que leur situation n'était pas normale. Sam avait espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à répondre à de telles questions, cependant.

"Je ne sais pas, le syndrome de Stockholm n'est-il pas lorsqu'une partie développe des liens affectifs avec une autre partie, même si cette partie est abusive ? Je ne... Je veux dire, pensez-tu que nous sommes abusifs ?" En fait, Sam avait un peu peur de la réponse.

"Non..." Cas répondit après un court moment de silence et même s'il ne voulait pas regarder l'Alpha, Sam se sentit quand même soulagé. "Non, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu me traites bien."

"On ne le fait pas pour te laver le cerveau, c'est peut-être la différence." dit Sam, toujours soulagé, mais Cas a sourcillé.

"Mais je ne le saurais pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

A part Sam qui prétend que c'est le cas ? Non, Sam ne le supposait pas.

"Les victimes du syndrome de Stockholm ne sont-elles pas censées sympathiser avec leurs ravisseurs ? Je veux dire, vous nous aidez à attraper Pearson mais tu n'es pas très favorable à ce qu'on le tue, hein ?"  
Cas s'est tordu le nez (il était très mignon quand il a fait ça). "Je ne sympathise pas avec vous en général ; il n'y a pas grand-chose à sympathiser avec vous. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu fais ça."

Sam haussa les épaules. "Maman s'est fait assassiner et papa s'est mis à la chasse aux primes pour essayer de trouver l'assassin. Quand papa s'est fait tuer, Bobby nous a pris dans son filet et si nous sommes honnêtes, je pense que c'était pour le mieux parce que papa était tout au plus brut, le filet de Bobby offre une sécurité car nous prenons soin de nous deux. Ne dis pas à Dean qu'il idolâtre papa."

Cas l'a regardé avec une surprise évidente, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à une histoire de fond. Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des informations compromettantes à trouver dans les mots de Sam.

"Je suis désolé." L'Oméga dit au bout d'un moment, son odeur de chèvrefeuille épaisse de sympathie. "Aussi, je commence à penser que ce syndrome pourrait s'appliquer à moi après tout."

Sam sourit (plus lâchement qu'il ne voulait l'admettre). "Ou peut-être que c'est le charme sauvage de Dean qui t'a séduit."

Bon sang, Cas sentait bon quand il était gêné (au moins gêné par ce genre de choses). Sam s'est souvenu de l'odeur et de la sonorité qu'il avait eues pendant sa chaleur et il a aimé ces souvenirs. Il ne les avait pas utilisées comme matériel de masturbation, par respect pour Dean et Cas, mais si jamais Cas les quittait définitivement, il le ferait.

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis attiré par ce crétin." Cas marmonna et commença à se déshabiller, apparemment si à l'aise avec Sam que cela ne le dérangeait pas que le grand Alpha se tenait juste à côté de lui quand il était nu. Sam aimait le fait que Cas était si à l'aise avec lui et pensait que c'était la façon dont il avait géré la chaleur qui avait déclenché la confiance. Oui, Sam en était très fier. "Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si je te voulais."

C'était la première fois que Cas parlait aussi ouvertement des sentiments de Dean et même si Sam se sentait heureux, il décida d'y aller doucement.

"On ne peut pas choisir pour qui on tombe." Il a dit gentiment et ne pouvait que sourire quand Cas avait l'air renfrogné. "J'ai toujours cru que les gens sont libres de tomber amoureux comme ils le souhaitent, mais qu'il y a un amour absolu pour tous. Peut-être que tout le monde ne rencontre pas cette personne et peut-être que parfois la vie les déchirera, mais s'ils se rencontrent, ils sentiront cette attraction, au fond d'eux."

"Vous parlez d'âmes soeurs." dit Cas et son ton l'a fait passer pour un non croyant. "Tu dis que je ne peux pas me contrôler parce que le destin ou quelque chose a fait de moi et Dean une paire condamnée. C'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas de penser à cette grande gueule, même si toi et moi sommes si clairement plus compatibles."

Sam sourit avec indulgence. Voudrait-il baiser l'Omega ? Oui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait une relation avec lui. Peut-être une relation d'amis avec bénéfices au mieux. Dean en voulait plus, cependant ; Sam pouvait le voir à des kilomètres de distance.

"Tu vois, toi et Dean êtes plus compatibles que tu ne le penses. Il pense aussi que le concept d'âme soeur, c'est des conneries."

Cas sourit triomphalement. "Voilà pour toi."

"Et pourtant, il t'a kidnappé."

Ouais, ça a vite effacé le sourire du visage de Cas. Il était adorable quand il était confus, Sam voulait juste l'embrasser et caresser ses cheveux.

"Quoi ?"

Sam souriait. "Vous pensiez que c'était la première fois qu'on ratait un coup ? Au début, nous étions aussi cruels que papa et l'équipe de nettoyage de Bobby a dû faire des heures supplémentaires pour couvrir nos arrières. Si nous étions aussi bons que certains le pensent, le FBI ne nous chercherait pas."

"Vous avez déjà eu des témoins ?"

"Bien sûr." Le sourire de Sam a grandi. "Mais on n'en a jamais emmené un avec nous et pourtant le premier instinct de Dean était de t'attraper et il ne voulait pas te lâcher, putain. On aurait pu te quitter le premier soir, comme je l'avais suggéré, tu te souviens ?"

Cas a souri en souriant avec un petit sourire secret. "Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, ce que tu as suggéré semblait assez intelligent et je ne savais rien de toi au début."

Sam hocha la tête. "Et n'oubliez pas que je partage une chambre avec vous deux, je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi bon que vos parfums mélangés. Ton chèvrefeuille aux tons terreux de Dean ? C'est comme si je rentrais à la maison par une chaude journée d'été après avoir passé l'après-midi à me baigner dans un crevasse." Il secoua la tête tendrement quand Cas rougit. "Je ne vous dis pas ce que vous devez penser ou comment agir, c'est à vous de choisir, et vu la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés, personne ne vous en voudra si tu pars. Juste", sourit-il gentiment à l'Omega qui rougit encore. "Sais juste qu'il y a beaucoup de façons d'avoir des relations. Dean sera toujours un vagabond, mais je connais mon frère et je sais qu'il désire ardemment appartenir quelque part, ou à quelqu'un. Une vie sur la route avec deux tueurs en série n'est peut-être pas ton truc, mais arrêter ça ne veut pas signifier la fin de tout le reste.

 

 

*****

 

 

Déterminé à donner une bonne réflexion à tout ce que Sam avait dit après qu'ils eurent fini avec les photos (et peut-être même avec M. Pearson), Castiel avait chassé l'Alpha de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Sam était venu avec lui dans la salle de bains au début, mais maintenant il se sentait bien parce que cela leur avait donné l'occasion de parler des choses qui affligeaient Castiel depuis un certain temps déjà.

Mettez tout ce qui est immoral de côté (peut-être qu'ils ne tueraient pas M. Pearson ? Sam avait l'air d'aimer la suggestion de Castiel de le mutiler, après tout) il s'était habillé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il a choisi de se passer d'un haut parce que tout ce qu'il possédait ne cadrait pas avec la jupe de toute façon.

La culotte était petite et couvrait à peine sa bite et ses couilles, aussi petites soient-elles. La jupe était très jolie, pensa-t-il, fleurie et soyeuse, mais elle était très courte. Il s'inspecte lui-même dans le miroir de la salle de bain et en arrive très vite à la conclusion que cette idée est ridicule. Oui, c'est lui qui l'avait imaginé, mais bon Dieu, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait l'air si bête dans cet accoutrement. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient juste prendre des photos de lui nu sur le lit et les draps qui recouvrent artistiquement ses parties intimes à la place ?

Un coup à la porte l'a effrayé. "Cas ?" Mon Dieu, la voix de Dean était si rauque parfois. Castiel savait que ce serait une mauvaise idée pour lui de remonter dans la voiture (de choisir de rester, pour l'instant) mais il ne savait pas qu'il commencerait à réagir autant à l'Alpha plus âgé juste à cause de cela. Peut-être que Sam et sa stupide idée des âmes sœurs n'étaient pas si stupides après tout. "Ça va ?"

Castiel ricana à son reflet et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. "On doit trouver autre chose, ça ne marche pas."

Dean s'est pratiquement éloigné de lui et Castiel mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas avoir un tel contrôle sur l'Alpha. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça pourrait être comme ça, mais Dean était apparemment tellement à fond sur lui qu'il avait peur de blesser Castiel, assez peur que ce soit Castiel qui décide des coups, apparemment.

Maintenant, Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment été aussi assertif et il avait toujours pensé que son éventuel compagnon serait un Alpha qui serait le dominant et qui serait parfait. Plus il passait de temps avec Dean, plus il en arrivait à comprendre qu'il y avait plusieurs types de relations. Parce que Dean était très dominant à certains égards (la façon dont il s'était presque mis en rage d'Alpha à la pensée que M. Pearson avait attaqué Castiel avait été très chaud en effet) mais il semblait aussi vouloir s'en remettre à Castiel de nos jours, du moins quand il s'agissait de choses comme le confort de l'Omega.

Dean voulait peut-être que Castiel soit assez à l'aise pour commencer à nicher. Castiel l'examina brièvement alors qu'il regardait Dean fixer son corps à moitié nu. C'est peut-être ce que Sam voulait dire quand il a dit que Dean voulait appartenir. Castiel a décidé qu'il aimait cette idée.

Il aimait aussi que l'Alpha se donne beaucoup de mal pour faire savoir à Castiel qu'il pourrait être en sécurité avec lui. Dean pourrait l'aimer (être amoureux de lui ?) et voulait probablement avoir une relations sexuelle avec lui mais il préférerait fuir la chaleur de Castiel et se jeter à mi-chemin dans la pièce comme il vient de le faire, plutôt que de laisser l'Omega penser qu'il risquait de se faire violer par l'Alpha. Bon sang, Dean avait même commencé à se retourner dans son lit, chaque fois qu'il semblait incapable de contrôler sa bite. Et autant Castiel respectait l'effort et Dean, autant cela lui donnait envie de taquiner l'Alpha jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ?" demanda calmement Sam, lui et Cas ignorant Dean. "Tu es parfait."

"Je ne veux pas." Castiel se plaint et tire sur l'ourlet de la jupe. "Personne ne va regarder mon profil."

"Je ne sais pas", Sam a souri au dos de Dean. "Certaines personnes sont peut-être plus intéressées que tu ne le penses."

Castiel s'en est réjouit, bien qu'il ait essayé de ne pas le montrer. "Peut-être qu'on pourrait prendre des photos et voir ce qu'on en pense ?"

Sam hocha la tête et s'écarta pour permettre à Castiel de se rapprocher du lit que Dean avait préparé. Eh bien, pas autant que de faire croire que quelqu'un y a dormi récemment ou qu'il a peut-être eu des rapports sexuels. Il avait aussi déplacé la lampe de chevet pour que la lumière ne se reflète pas bizarrement sur les photos.

"Je pense que tu devrais grimper sur le lit et prendre des poses. Je vais prendre quelques photos de chacun d'entre elles et nous en choisirons une poignée à garder. "On vous effacera le visage et tout ce qui pourrait vous incriminer."

"Ça a l'air bien." Castiel marmonna et se mit à le faire. Il se sentait maladroit et maladroit lorsqu'il montait sur le lit à quatre pattes, en commençant par le pied. Il pouvait entendre Sam prendre des photos avec l'appareil photo de son téléphone et cela l'a rendu très conscient de lui-même. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et se retourna pour regarder l'Alpha par-dessus son épaule. Dean se tenait dans un coin, immobile et regardait fixement. "Dis-moi une pose, je ne connais rien au porno ou au fait d'être sexy."

"Je n'en sais rien." Sam a souri. "Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses de votre Heat."

Bon Dieu, Castiel n'avait jamais rougi aussi fort. La tête de Dean s'est relevée et il a plissé les yeux vers l'arrière de la tête de son petit frère mais n'a rien dit.

"Je ne m'en souviens pas." Castiel marmonnait et bougeait sous le regard de Sam, tout à fait conscient que Dean s'en prenait au jeune Alpha.

"Arque un peu le dos." Sam m'a instruit en douceur. "Penche-toi un peu en avant sur vos genoux et arque les en arrière, oui juste comme ça. Attende."

Castiel se sentait ridicule, mais il supposait que cela accentuait la courbe de son dos et de son cul. "Je devrais peut-être me mettre à quatre pattes ?"

"Intelligent, ça nous donnerait un vrai bijou pour taquiner Pearson."

Castiel hocha la tête et prit une grande respiration avant de se mettre en position. En fait, ça commençait à être amusant, même s'il pensait toujours qu'il devait avoir l'air vraiment stupide. Sam le complimentait, cependant, ce qui rendait les choses plus faciles et une partie de lui aimait la façon dont Dean avait reproché à son frère d'avoir soulevé la question de la chaleur.

"Comme ça ou je dois élargir mes genoux ?"

"Un peu peut-être, bien." Le téléphone a fait ce bruit d'obturateur plusieurs fois et Castiel a tremblé d'impatience. "Présente."

C'est l'instinct, l'instinct pur et primitif, qui a poussé Castiel à planter son visage et sa poitrine contre le lit, à cambrer son dos et à élargir encore plus ses genoux, qui l'a rendu présent pour l'Alpha. Dès qu'il eut ajusté sa position, il rougit de nouveau de la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu le faire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que Dean prenne la parole.

"Ça suffit." Sa voix sonnait comme le tonnerre sur les rochers. "On n'a pas besoin de plus de photos."

Castiel s'assit de nouveau, face aux frères et se sentit étrangement satisfait de la façon dont Dean avait l'air rougi. Une fois qu'un coup d'œil en bas a révélé à quel point Dean avait apprécié la fausse présentation de Castiel. Sam souriait et feuilletait les photos.

"Je sais pas", il a failli dessiner. "Je pense qu'il nous en faut d'autres plus discretes. Qu'en dis-tu, Cas ?"

Castiel n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'entrejambe de Dean. "Je suppose, pour la photo de profil, si ce n'est rien d'autre."

"Vrai." Sam a accepté facilement. "Allonge-toi."

Il a ensuite donné des instructions à Castiel en quelques poses (cuisses écartées, mains sur l'entrejambe en essayant de "cacher" sa camelote, sur le côté avec les jambes fermées et relevées avec la jupe qui coule sur son derrière, sur le dos avec les jambes relevées pour que le dessin évoque un peu la culotte). Castiel devint de plus en plus conscient de lui-même et de Dean, et surtout de l'odeur de l'Alpha, qui devint de plus en plus épaisse et enivrante.

"Peut-être... peut-être qu'on montre la culotte ? demanda-t-il après presque trente minutes de poses, l'air presque essoufflé d'excitation.

"Oui, bonne idée." s'exclama Sam. Il était tout à fait clair qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Dean, en comparaison, n'avait pas dit un mot tout le temps (bien que sa respiration laborieuse ait été révélatrice à tout le moins). Castiel se demandait pourquoi l'Alpha n'avait pas quitté la pièce, mais il était très heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. "Essaie de les enlever très lentement quand tu es sur le dos, donne-moi le temps de prendre quelques photos comme ça. "Arque tes fesses comme tu l'as fait pendant ta chaleur."

Sam aimait mentionner tout ce que Castiel avait apparemment fait pendant sa chaleur et Castiel pouvait dire que ça allait arriver à Dean. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, jamais, mais Sam avait laissé entendre que Dean était dévasté que Sam avait vu tous les moments intimes de Castiel et Dean non. Et Castiel ne savait pas si c'était une plaisanterie fraternelle comme Sam taquinait Dean maintenant ou s'il faisait autre chose (quelque chose de plus provocateur, peut-être ?) mais Castiel aimait la façon dont Dean grognait là-bas dans son coin pour ne pas l'arrêter.

"Bien sûr." Il a accepté parce que pourquoi pas ? Il venait de se mettre à l'aise sur le dos, la jupe se déployait sur ses genoux et les pouces s'accrochaient à la culotte lorsque Sam s'approcha du lit. A en juger par son odeur, il était clair que Sam s'amusait aussi au-delà du simple divertissement, mais même s'il sentait très bon Castiel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Dean. L'Alpha tremblait mais ne disait toujours rien.

"Attendez, on devrait d'abord les photographier, juste innocents. Et peut-être qu'on devrait t'enduire de quelque chose pour que tu aies l'air d'un faux slick ? Qu'en penses-tu, trop loin ?"

Castiel y a réfléchi pendant que Sam tournait autour de la jupe pour que ce soit une belle photo.

"Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée."

"C'est vrai." Sam a dit avec un sourire et a pris une photo rapide de la bite et des couilles à peine couvertes de Castiel. Il posa une main sur le genou de Castiel et le poussa un peu vers le haut, obligeant Castiel à tirer automatiquement son autre jambe. "Maintenant..."

Sam s'arrêta brièvement et tous les deux se tournèrent vers Dean quand le grognement de l'Alpha atteignit un crescendo. Il était rouge au visage, une rougeur qui s'étendait dans sa gorge et dans sa chemise. Ses dents étaient dénudées et ses muscles gonflés.

Et ses yeux étaient rivés sur la main de Sam sur le genou de Castiel.

Castiel poussa la jupe vers le bas et s'assit immédiatement, fermant les jambes et repoussant Sam. "Recule." Il a dit d'un ton bas, ses yeux toujours concentraient sur Dean.

"Ce n'est pas de la rage." Sam a dit en défense, même s'il a reculé de plusieurs pas. "Dean, qu'est-ce que- ?"

"C'est une rut." dit Castiel, toujours d'un ton grave. Même s'il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience, il savait instinctivement ce que c'était dès qu'il l'avait senti. L'odeur de Sam a dû masquer assez celle de Dean jusqu'à présent, mais l'odeur de l'ancien Alpha était assez forte pour trahir son état maintenant et Dieu, à en juger par la richesse de l'odeur, il a dû avoir de la difficulté à la retenir. Et ils l'avaient taquiné tout ce temps. Castiel se sentait cruel à en mourir. "Sors, Sam."

"Une rut, sérieusement ?" Sam soupira. "Dean, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, reprends-toi." Il a fait un pas vers son frère mais s'est arrêté immédiatement quand Dean lui a cassé la mâchoire.

"Sam." Dean sa voix rauque et bordel de merde, ses pupilles avaient l'air presque l'air noirs. "Alpha."

Le sang de Castiel coulait à flots lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que Dean affirmait sa domination sur le seul autre Alpha dans la pièce. Pour Dean, le fait que Sam était sa famille n'avait pas d'importance, Sam était toujours un Alpha non apparenté et il se tenait trop près de Castiel, un Omega non apparenté et peut-être l'intérêt amoureux de Dean.

Castiel devrait peut-être avoir peur, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité de sa vie.

"Sam, sors de là." Il répéta et grimpa hors du lit, se mettant entre les frères, ce qui permit à Dean de se redresser et de se concentrer sur Castiel. "Je suis sérieux, tu ne feras rien de bon ici."

"Mais je ne peux pas te laisser avec lui." dit Sam exaspéré. "Nous passons toujours nos ruts seuls ; il sera bien tout seul. Et si tu restes..."

Les implications ont été lourdes et Castiel a rappelé avec force comment Dean lui avait donné son consentement exactement pour ce scénario bien après la chaleur de Castiel.

"C'est bon, j'en ai envie."

Sam l'a regardé d'un air sceptique. "Cas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je suis d'accord que je devrais y aller, d'habitude on y va et c'est bon, mais tu ne peux pas rester."

"Je peux et je le ferai." déclara Castiel avec confiance. Le regard de Dean a agréablement piqué la peau de Castiel et il sentait qu'il devenait un peu lisse à l'idée d'avoir Dean comme ça, voyant son côté animal. Il s'approcha de l'Alpha et posa la main sur la joue de Dean, regardant avec fascination comment l'Alpha passa d'une bête enragée à quelque chose de doux, fondant contre le toucher de Castiel. "Je m'en occupe, Sam. Trouve-toi une autre chambre, je t'appellerai quand Dean se sera calmé et tu pourras passer avec des trucs dont on pourrait avoir besoin, tu le sais mieux que moi."

"Si c'est ta première fois avec un Alpha en rut..." dit Sam en guise d'avertissement, mais il était déjà en train de récupérer son portefeuille et les clés. Castiel sourit à Dean (qui le regardait avec adoration) et pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentionner que ce serait sa première fois. "Tu dois m'appeler si c'est trop."

"Je le ferai." Il s'est retourné pour regarder Sam, tout en gardant une main sur Dean. "Les ruts ne durent pas aussi longtemps que les chaleurs, non ? Peut-être pourriez-tu profiter de ce temps pour commencer à parler à M. Pearson ? Je te fais confiance pour choisir les photos les plus flatteuses et les recadrer comme tu l'as dit."

Sam hocha la tête et regarda Castiel avec une sorte d'adoration personnelle. "Merci, Cas."

Castiel n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment d'appartenance et d’autonomie qu'à l'époque. "Ne me remercie pas encore, on ne fait que commencer."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
